


The Bronze Dragon

by Janey520



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janey520/pseuds/Janey520
Summary: Ok, so I just noticed that the bottom half of this chapter doesn't have the spacing I put in it so it's just one ugly big block of text. I tried to fix it but I'm not sure what it is I'm doing wrong in the editing process, so please ignore that lol. Also I'm planning on adding more relationship tags later, but I don't really like them too much as I feel they sorta spoil the story.





	1. The Birth Of The Little Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I just noticed that the bottom half of this chapter doesn't have the spacing I put in it so it's just one ugly big block of text. I tried to fix it but I'm not sure what it is I'm doing wrong in the editing process, so please ignore that lol. Also I'm planning on adding more relationship tags later, but I don't really like them too much as I feel they sorta spoil the story.

With the birth of Prince Viserys in 276 A.C. King Aerys was more determined than ever to sire more children, taking heed from the actions of Aegon The Unworthy, he took mistresses from across the world, hoping to strengthen his families numbers. 

 

The King had 10 of the most beautiful women from inside the seven kingdoms and without, keeping them all in the Red Keep, screaming to anyone who would listen of “The generation of dragons!” That King Aerys was sure he would bring about. In the short years between the birth of the Prince and the Defiance of Duskendale, Aerys impregnated only one woman. Shanti was said to be a quiet girl, small and beautiful, with dark brown skin that seemed polished by the sun and bright golden eyes that caused many to whisper rumors of witchcraft and magic. The girl was said to have been distraught upon hearing word that King Aerys had been taken hostage by Lord Darklyn, screaming to the gods to save her king, and fainting in front of the doors to the throne room. Lord Tywin, who at the time still held the position of Hand Of The King, was the first to be told of Lady Shanti’s pregnancy, and ordered silence on the matter for the time being, more than part of him hoping the girl would simply miscarry.

 

Unfortunately for King Aerys, he wouldn’t hear a word of this pregnancy until after his half a year imprisonment in Duskendale. By this time none in Kings Landing were ignorant of the upcoming birth of the royal bastard and in an attempt to calm the gleeful rage Aerys had just unleashed upon House Darklyn, Tywin informed the king of new edition before they reached the Red Keep. King Aerys was overjoyed, ordering his mistress moved into new chambers in Maegor’s to make her more comfortable and at a grand feast to celebrate the return of the king, Aerys finally accepted Tywin’s offer and betrothed his heir Prince Rhaegar Targaryen to his daughter the Lady Cersei Lannister. 

 

Despite the ever declining mental state of King Aerys, he was in store for more good tidings. In late 278 A.C. a mere 3 months after the betrothal of the Crown Prince Rhaegar, Sheira Waters was born, a healthy girl with her father’s silver hair and lilac eyes and her mother’s brown skin and heart shaped face, King Aerys threw a festival to celebrate the birth of his first daughter despite his refusal to leave the Red Keep. Lord Tywin used the celebrations as reasoning to begin settling his daughter in the Red Keep and to rush the wedding planning. King Aerys’ paranoia seemed to have dimmed for a time and the man seemed in good spirits if you ignored his rapid weight loss and unkempt appearance. 

The royal wedding was set to take place a few months after the festival, and all seemed well until little Sheira fell ill. 

 

Aerys descended into madness, killing not only the child’s nursemaid but killing every member of Lady Shanti’s household who had even looked at the babe. He was convinced someone had tried to kill his daughter and thought the rest of his family was next. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Queen Rhaella was a great many things, heartless was not one of them; She had never truly minded her husband’s affairs, it kept him from her bed and ensured she wouldn’t be the one to suffer his cruelties. As much as the Queen hated the pitying looks she got from those around her, she held her head high and carried herself with a grace most could only dream of. There had been times in recent months Rhaella had wished Shanti and her silver haired daughter would simply leave the keep, but never would she have wished this on the poor girl.

 

Aerys had demanded she attend Lady Shanti’s “trial” for her crimes against the crown. 

 

“You are the only one truly loyal to me Rhaella.” She forced herself not to react to the pain of his jagged nails digging into her arm as he settled himself on the Iron Throne. His eyes darted around the room, taking in every face, searching for even a hint of defiance. Rhaella carefully made her way back down the steps and took her seat to the left of her husbands throne, sparing a small glance to her right where Hand of The King Lord Tywin Lannister stood proudly, hands clasped in front of himself. 

 

“Bring the traitor whore in! I will have justice for my dragon.” Rhaella knew Shanti was doomed the moment Aerys made her attend this, but the tone of his voice as he called her a traitorous whore made Rhaella’s blood run cold. Shanti was led in with a guard on either side of her small body, she wore the dirty tattered remains of the gown she’d been wearing when she was dragged away from her daughter a fortnight ago. There were no trace of tears on her face, she kept her eyes to the ground but her head held high, not a tremble in her step as she walked to her death. Tywin took a step forward, his deep voice carried to every corner of the throne room. “Lady Shanti, you are accused of poisoning King Aerys’ natural daughter Shiera Waters with the intent to kill her. Have you anything to say in response to the evidence against you?” 

 

Rhaella was sure she wasn’t the only person to hold back a scoff; Aerys had no evidence against Lady Shanti, the simple fact that his daughter had been ill for weeks was apparently enough to kill the child’s mother. Rhaella’s breath caught when Shanti looked up at Aerys, rarely did she see anyone with such blatant pity in their eyes. “I would never harm my daughter.” This was the first time many in the court had heard the girl’s voice, she had a heavy accent with the tilt of the Summer Isles but her voice was soft, gentle even under these circumstances. “I have failed you my king, but I beg you not to fail Shiera. Those who seek to harm her are right under your nose, and you will miss them if you do not act.” 

 

The room went silent, Rhaella’s mind went flying with the implications the woman had given.  _ She wants a scapegoat, or she is as mad as him.  _ Shanti had lowered her eyes back to the floor and Rhaella feared turning around and seeing her husbands reaction. Her blood was rushing in her ears and she feared for herself and her sons if Shanti had just turned his madness in their direction. The gods seemed to be listening to the Queen that day, for the moment she turned to see Aerys reaction, Shanti’s eyes snapped up, boldly glaring Lord Tywin down as Aerys ordered the Kingsguard to kill the woman. Turning her head forward Rhaella closed her eyes as Shanti was quickly beheaded in front of her feet, splashing the smallest amount of blood on the hem of her deep purple gown. She let out a shaking breath and rose to her feet when she heard Aerys make his way down the stairs to stop between herself and Lord Tywin. He turned to her, purple eyes so like her own but filled with so much madness it was hard for Rhaella to truly recognize him at times. “Shiera is yours now.” Aerys didn’t so much as breathe in Tywins direction as he walked away, carelessly stomping through the puddle of blood left by his former mistress. Rhaella inclined her head to Tywin and quickly made her way to Maegor’s and her children. 

 

Rhaegar was waiting for her with Viserys and his septa in her private gardens outside her chambers. Rhaella bent to kiss Viserys’ head before leaving him in the care of his septa and sending them both to the nursery. “Are you well mother?” Rhaegar gently kissed her cheek, quickly searching for outward signs of harm and finding none. “Lady Shanti has been executed, Aerys said Shiera is mine now.” It wasn’t until she heard the shaking whisper of her own voice that Queen Rhaella realized just how shaken she was. Rhaegar looked sad, but not surprised. “Shiera has been improving, I was hoping that would be enough.” 

 

“Shanti pointed the finger at Tywin.” There was no mistaking the naked shock on her sons face. “She didn’t say it in so many words, but I fear for House Lannister if Aerys was paying attention.” Rhaegar sat down with a sigh, dragging his hands over his face, Rhaella felt her heart breaking over how exhausted her son seemed. Rhaella didn’t like Cersei Lannister but she got on well enough with Rhaegar, her son should be planning his wedding. She opened her mouth to tell him just that when Ser Arthur Dayne walked up to the pair. “Your Graces, I have a message for Prince Rhaegar from Lady Cersei. She requests your time this evening, a private evening meal.” Rhaegar smiled but the expression held no real warmth in it. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea, would you be willing to join us mother? We can even bring the children. Shiera’s hardly been out of the nursery.” Rhaella smiled and nodded, Rhaegar was a good older brother, taking on the role as the children's father more often than not. Once Shiera had fallen ill he’d spent all the time he could with his sickly sister, especially after Lady Shanti was arrested, Rhaegar had been the only one there for the babe. The queen wasn’t afraid to admit that she stayed away until now out of fear, she’d feared Shanti almost as much as Aerys, the woman's unsettling eyes always seeing more than they were meant to. Her opinion on the child herself had always been rather neutral, Shiera was a beautiful babe, seemingly always happy, but looking at her always reminded her of the many daughters she should have birthed herself. 

 

“Let’s go see the children?” She hadn’t meant for that to come out as such a question but it was. Her son knew her much too well, knowing the conflicting emotions she held about her new guardianship over her husband's bastard. The two walked arm and arm at an easy pace to the nursery while Rhaegar gave her updates on Shiera’s health. “She’s much better now, she smiles more and her cheeks are rosy. The brown of her skin is finally starting to come back and she’s holding her weight now. I was worried for a while, I couldn’t really fault father’s extreme methods, he truly convinced me someone was trying to kill her. She hasn't even seen her first nameday and she’d been ill for months, I’d never seen it before.” But Rhaella had, Daeron, Aegon, and Jaehaerys had all grew ill for one reason or another before their first namedays, the only difference here was that Shiera simply refused to die. Rhaella had to respect that level of stubborn. 

  
  


Upon reaching the nursery, Queen Rhaella was pleased to see that Rhaegar was right, Shiera did look better. The babe currently sat on floor, lilac eyes bright and pale brown skin flushed from her laughter at whatever game she and Viserys played. Shiera tugged at Viserys hair and they both fell to the plush rug in a fit of giggles only children truly have. They took a seat a ways away, not wanting to interrupt the children playing. Silence had descended between mother and son but not an unpleasant one, both had content smiles as they watched the future of their house.

 

“You should hold her. Get to know her.” Rhaegar hadn’t turned to look at her but she felt the intensity of his statement as if he’d been staring into her soul. “The maesters said she’s as healthy as can be now, she just has to regain her strength. She won’t die mother.” Rhaella scoffed, eyes filling with tears as she watched her son play with his baby sister. “I had no choice in loving the children that came from me, but I won’t love another babe just to loose them. I can’t.” She discreetly cleaned her eyes and felt Rhaegar’s hand in her own. “Please mother. She has only us now. Her mother isn’t coming back.” 

 

If Rhaegar had wanted his mother to feel immensely guilty for her hesitation, he succeeded. Rhaella turned her eyes to Shiera again and made a decision. Moving silently and holding her breath, Rhaella walked to the center of the room and took a seat on the plush carpet beside Viserys. The boy smiled happily at his mother and handed her a toy horse, Rhaella indulged him but her attention was on the 8 month old across from her who had yet to stop staring at her. Rhaella reached out a hand and the girl grabbed a finger, Shiera pouted for a moment before crawling over and situating herself in Rhaella’s lap next to Viserys.

 

“She does whatever Viserys does, if he likes someone, she will too.” Rhaella had never really considered just how much time the two children spent with only each other and she felt another wave of guilt for avoiding the nursery so long. 

 

“Hello little Shiera.” Rhaella whispered, gently brushing tight silver waves and curls from her face. She turned to Viserys and back to Rhaegar. “If I do this, she is mine. Not Shanti’s or Aerys’, mine.” Rhaegar nodded, clearly fighting a pleased smile. “I fear asking, but I want Aerys to make me her mother in truth, since hers is gone.” She’d known Shanti was going to die since shortly after she was arrested, and Rhaella had battled with herself on taking the girl under her wing since she heard. 

 

“Excuse me Your Grace, it’s time for the evening meal. I can take the children.” Rhaella had never bothered to learn the name of the septa who cared for the children, so she simply shook her head. “No, they will come with us. Better for Cersei to get more acquainted with the babes if she’s to marry Rhaegar.” Rhaella took Shiera and Rhaegar took Viserys, and despite the fact that it was just dinner with Tywin’s daughter, Rhaella couldn’t help the knot of unease in her stomach, as if this was only the beginning of some long road ahead. 

  
  


Dinner with Cersei was pleasant enough, the girl knew her manners, when to smile sweetly at Rhaegar and when to heap some sort of praise on Rhaella. The septa kept the children calm and after their meal they headed to the main stretch of gardens in the keep for some fresh air. Rhaella smiled sweetly at the septa when she placed Shiera in her lap and turned to Cersei, who was making eyes at Rhaegar. 

 

“Cersei darling, have you ever held a babe before? Shiera is quite a sweet one, you should get to know her.” Rhaegar reached out to take the girl from his mother and he smiled down at her. Shiera let out a loud baby scream when she settled in her brothers arms and started yanking at his hair. “It would mean alot to me, for you to get to know them both better. I don’t have children of my own just yet,” He shot Cersei a dazzling smile and she blushed furiously. “But I would imagine that the way I feel about Shiera and Viserys is much the same.” Cersei nodded as if just now seeing the gravity of Rhaegar’s relationship with his siblings, and slowly reached out her own arms to Shiera. 

 

“I’m not good with babes, but I promise I’ll not drop you sweetling.” Rhaella was sure it was more Cersei’s musical sounding voice than her actual words but Shiera wiggled her way to Cersei who took her with a smile. “You are quite right Your Grace, she is very sweet.” Cersei seemed slightly uncomfortable but Rhaella couldn't imagine a maid who wouldn’t be if they’d never held a child Shiera’s size. The conversation stayed centered on children for a while, Shiera pulling on Cersei in one way or another every few minutes and Rhaella pretending that she didn’t see the glare Cersei gave the babe. 

 

Viserys yawned in the grass next to them and Shiera followed suit. “I should get them to bed, leave you two to your wedding plans.” She smirked knowingly at her son who turned bright red at his mothers teasing. They all stood saying their goodnights as Rhaella got the children together. 

 

Rhaella had noticed it more than once this evening and now couldn't convince herself she was seeing things. She bent to kiss Rhaegar’s cheek and saw it again. Cersei and Shiera met eyes, the baby staring as all children their age did, and the look in Cersei’s eyes made Rhaella see red. She’d always known Tywin was a petty, jealous man, too eager for power and too willing to step on others on his way, but she had hoped that Cersei was spared his unpleasantness. The Lannister girl had been nothing but charming since she got to the castle a few months earlier, although Rhaella expected it to simply be an act, she didn’t ever imagine Lady Cersei as someone to be jealous of a child. 

 

Her mind hadn’t slowed as she left the company of her son and his betrothed. As if going against her will her mind rushed back to Shanti’s accusing eyes. Rhaella didn’t think for a second anyone had been trying to kill the girl when she got ill, but it didn't mean she wasn't still curious about why Shanti turned her golden eyes to Lord Tywin. She also knew that her husband’s original plan when he brought his whores to the Keep was to marry his future daughters to Rhaegar and Viserys, but it seemed once Shiera was actually born he abandoned his plans. Was the betrothal contract not enough for them? Would they try to rid themselves of the Targaryen bastard before she caused problems for them? 

 

Rhaella fought with herself as she readied herself for bed. She didn’t want to be Aerys, looking for threats and assassination plots around every corner, but that cruel hateful look Cersei had given Shiera seemed to haunt the queen. For the life of her she couldn’t decide what to say to Rhaegar.  For reasons one could only speculate on, King Aerys didn’t leave his chambers for over a week after the execution of Shanti. Lord Tywin made the official story that the king was deeply grieved by the unthinkable betrayal done to him and his daughter. Though no one missed the obvious fact that the king refused to see or speak to Lord Tywin, along with the kings own wife and heir. No one was permitted into the king’s rooms unless it was the occasional servant he tasked with bringing his “little dragons” to see him. The rumors were running rampant, 8 days since the king’s mistress was killed and 8 days since he’d shown his face to the court. Rhaella knew it was time for a serious talk with her son. “I fear for all of us when he emerges.” She knew nothing good came of Aerys only having his own mind for company. Rhaegar nodded, “Shiera is well, so we should be able to avoid any more catastrophes.” Rhaella’s mind went back to Shanti, and the look Cersei had given Shiera. The queen had taken her sons words to heart, that coupled with the fact that she understood Shiera had as many foes as the rest of them, Rhaella had spent most of her days with her youngest son and her new daughter. “You know he does not need so much.” Rhaegar's face turned solemn, but it was clear he understood. They should be afraid, very afraid, Aerys needed no real reason to cause chaos, just like he needed no real reason to kill Shanti. The two were leaving a lunch they’d had with the Lannister family, pouring over more wedding plans and trying to pretend the entire keep wasn’t anxiously waiting for Aerys to drown them all in blood. Rhaella had kept a close eye on Lady Lannister the last few days, putting Shiera in her sightline as often as possible to gauge her reactions. Her results had only worried her further. Rhaella hadn’t exactly expected Rhaegar to be head over heels for his future queen but she had hoped he would find a woman he could grow to love. She had hoped for Princess Elia for her son, in truth, but Aerys thought Tywin deserved to rewarded for “taking such good care of the Lady Shanti” while Aerys was held hostage. They settled into a comfortable silence until they ran into Pycelle, or rather, Pycelle came to find them. “Grand Maester.” Rhaegar smiled stiffly, the man seemed to shake with every movement and Rhaella was past tired of his sickly old man act. “Can we help you Grand Maester?” The queen cocked an impatient eyebrow at him. “Yes Your Grace. The King has called an emergency small council meeting, he requires the presence of the Queen and the Prince.” Rhaegar immediately started walking them away, blowing past Pycelle without so much as a wave. They seemed to get to their destination too fast and too slow, standing before the doors for an agonizing moment before they were announced and ushered in. What greeted them scared them both even more. Not only was Aerys waiting on them with a smile, but he rose and embraced them both when they entered the room. “My beautiful family.” His smile seemed almost gentle, and for a moment Rhaella allowed herself to believe she had her older brother back. The rest of the small council looked pointedly away from the exchange except Tywin. Aerys turned back to his seat,, motioning for everyone to make themselves comfortable. “I have come to a decision, in recent days. After much contemplation, I realized i have failed my family, failing to keep them well protected.” His voice turned dark for just a moment and the temperature in the room seemed to plummet. He turned to Tywin. “You’ve served me faithfully for years, with the utmost loyalty, yes?” Tywin looked skeptical but didn't miss a beat. “Of course Your Grace. My greatest joy in life is serving the crown.” His expressionless face only seemed to amuse Aerys. “Yes, you have. But unfortunately, I do not know of many princes who marry the daughters of their servants.” If the tension was in the air before, now it was nearly suffocating. Tywin was silent but the redness in his face made it rather obvious how he felt. “I will legitimize my daughter Shiera, a true Valyrian princess.” He turned his bright eyes to his son. “And when she comes of age, she will marry Rhaegar.” The prince in question was currently struggling between holding the vomit in his throat and figuring out some way to stop this before Lord Tywin blew a fuse. Lord Lannister did nothing of the sort, he glared hard enough at Aerys that Rhaegar and his mother felt it but took off his Hand of The King pin and walked away. Aerys barely reacted, lightly shrugging as though Tywin simply didn't understand why this was necessary. “Rhaella, come, sit with me.” Rhaella held herself as relaxed as she could manage and she went to take Tywins vacated seat next to Aerys. He grabbed her hand, nails digging into her skin but not enough to draw blood, so she didn't react. “I will legitimize Shiera, to the rest of the seven kingdoms she will be known as Princess Shiera of House Targaryen, daughter of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella. Is that acceptable to you?” She knew it wasn't a real question, even if she hadn't wanted it Aerys would have saddled her with a daughter she didn't birth in front of the entire world. But she couldn’t help the little flame of excitement at the prospect. Shiera would be her own daughter in every way that mattered, and for whatever reason, that made the queen smile brightly. Shiera was a daughter without a mother, and Rhaella was a mother with no living daughters. “Of course my love. That would make me very happy.” A light seemed to shine for just a moment in Aerys’ eyes, one Rhaella remembered from happier times so long ago. Rhaella felt pity when she looked at the almost green face of her eldest son, but, call it Targaryen madness, the queen agreed with her husband. “Your father is wise Rhaegar. We would never be able to trust a lion disguised as a dragon. Shiera is already ours, our gift from the gods. You will understand one day.” The queen had never struck her son, but in that moment she knew exactly what his face would’ve looked like. Rhaegar opened his mouth and struggled for words for at least a full minute while his parents stared at him. By the gods they want me to be happy about this madness. “Father, she’s a babe. Even when she comes of age I’m at least 18 years her senior. Can I be without a wife that long?” Rhaegar knew he was scrambling for reasons and he didn’t even bother hiding the panic in his voice. He turned his desperate eyes to Rhaella. “Mother? Surely you see the sense in my words?!” Aerys waved him off dismissively. “Your mother sees the wisdom in my decision. We think for the future of our house, not something so petty as the age of your bride.” Rhaella smiled sadly at him. “Your father is right. You should be happy. She is a babe now but Shiera will grow into a beautiful woman. She will be better for you than Cersei.” It was then that Rhaegar understood the reason for his mother's behavior. He forced a smile and begged to be excused. Rhaella could clearly see the internal struggle on her sons face but she was more captured by the lucid sanity on the face of her husband. “Cersei would have ruined him, and our house. Tywin and his daughter want too much.” As much of a monster her brother could be, Rhaella couldn’t help but agree with him. Rhaegar could barely make sense of which way was up in his own head but he knew he had to see Shiera. They are mad! All of them fucking mad! He was fuming, Arthur his constant companion at his back, watching him with concerned eyes. “Rhaegar…” The prince held up a hand as they reached the nursery doors. “Not now my friend. Please, not now.” Arthur didn’t respond, simply placing a armored hand lightly on his friends shoulder, hoping to convey his support. Rhaegar smiled with a joy he didn't feel at his younger siblings. Viserys was staring determined at his baby sister, who toddled on unsteady legs while she grasped his fingers. “What is it you two are doing love?” The prince got on his knees and watched with rapt attention. “Shiera is going to walk.” Viserys said it like such a fact that even Rhaegar expected the babe to release her brothers fingers and start running. “Well, if anyone can teach her, it's her valiant big brother Viserys.” The boy beamed under the praise and Rhaegar kissed both their foreheads. “Do you mind if I take Shiera for a walk? I know how much work your doing, but I promise I won’t let her walk without you.” Viserys seemed to consider this for a moment, staring intently at Rhaegar and then Shiera, before gently placing his sisters hands in Rhaegar’s. “I have to go with my septa to see mama anyway.” Before Rhaegar had the chance to respond the child was nearly out the door. “Well little sister, it’s just you and me, and we have much to talk about.” He picked her up and she settled against his shoulder, tugging at his hair and making cooing noises every few steps. Rhaegar knew full well his little sister could not understand a word he said but somehow it made him feel better. Gently ranting his feelings to the only person who would, eventually, understand why he was so uneasy. They settled in the royal godswood in front of the large heart tree, Arthur at their backs and Shiera happily tearing up fistfuls of soft grass. Rhaegar couldn’t stop they wave of sorrow he felt for his sister. “I didn’t want this little love, all I ever wanted was to protect you and Viserys.” She stared at him with wide purple eyes and Rhaegar wondered, foolishly, if she could at least feel his pain. Dragons are strange creatures. He remembered his mother telling him as a child; he’d been so curious, asking a million questions about the magic in their blood. Rhaegar wondered now, as he ruffled Shiera’s wild curls, how much magic was in her own blood. “I will do everything in my power to stop this.” His whispered furiously, holding her wide gaze as though she could comprehend every word he said. “But if I can’t, we will run. We will leave all of this behind before I force that on you.” “Rhaegar..” The prince turned his gaze to Ser Dayne, it was only then he realized he was crying. His oldest friend knelt next to the siblings and placed his hand on the back of Rhaegar’s neck. “Look at me my friend. Do not let this of all things start to break you. She’ll be a child for years to come. A lot can happen in that time.” Rhaegar was as thankful for the spoken words as the unspoken ones. He knew Arthur was right, despite his anger and disbelief over his new engagement, if anything it gave him more motivation to put his own plans into motion. More reason than ever before to gather his own power over the next few years. “You have at the very least until her first blood, that could be anywhere from 12-15 years from now. We have time.” Rhaegar wiped his face and turned back to his sister who was looking at him with curious eyes. “I wonder if she’s ever seen anyone cry before.” Arthur laughed,kneeling down to pick a flower by the tree and hand it to the princess. “She will try to eat it. It’s been a habit of hers lately.” Rhaegar cocked an eyebrow at him and plucked the bloom from his sister when it was less than an inch from her mouth. “Be careful what you give her Arthur.” The Kingsguard smiled at his oldest friend, giving him a knowing look before he started digging in his pockets for something else to give Shiera. “You are a good father Rhaegar. Truly, Rhaella does more of the handling of Viserys but Shiera has always been yours.” Rhaegar chuckled and picked her up, walking the three of them down one of the many garden paths. “She’s not mine, she’s barely mother’s.” Rhaegar didn’t have to look behind him to know Arthur was shaking his head. “No Your Grace, since she came out of Shanti you’ve been there everyday. Shanti was too obsessed with Aerys to truly care for her. You likely saved her life with all your care when she was ill.” As much as Rhaegar didn’t feel like he deserved the praise, he would admit to that. Rhaegar had been one of the only people allowed to look at Shiera while she was ill, much less touch the child. He’d taken advantage of that small mercy, spending his spare time trying to make Shiera more comfortable and praying she’d get well. “Some father I’m turning out to be, thank the gods I don’t have my own children..” Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing that behind his melancholy, his prince would eventually see that he was right. Rhaegar took a deep breath and turned back towards the main keep. “Come Arthur, I’ll leave Shiera with her septa, then we have work to do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later- 281 A.C.

 

The storm rattled the Red Keep, thunder so strong everyone could feel it under their feet and despite the late hour, no one seemed to be truly sleeping, which is why Rhaegar was far from surprised when Arthur walked in the room. “Forgive me Your Grace, but you have some rather, determined visitors.” The man was barely able to keep the smile off his face and Rhaegar couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He waved them in and seemingly in the next instant had a lap of wiggling children. “Move Sheira, you cannot hog every bit of space!” Viserys was promptly met with an attempt for Sheira to kick him fully from Rhaegar’s lap. “I can too! Father said I’ll be Rhaegar’s queen, I can use all his space!” Rhaegar rolled his eyes smiled, picking both his siblings up and depositing them on his more than spacious bed. “Enough you two, whats wrong? You should both be sleeping.” Another loud clap of thunder seemed to be his answer to that question. 

He tucked them both into his bed and played his harp to put them to sleep, wondering how they went from bickering and fighting each other to being happily snuggled in bed together so fast. Rhaegar walked out of his bed chambers, silently thanking the gods he had no children of his own while he shut the door as quietly as possible. Arthur was waiting for him in front of the desk in his private study, a letter in his hand that Rhaegar already knew the contents of. “We are going to Harrenhal, yes?” Rhaegar nodded. “It’s past time for me to see the lords. I will inform father tomorrow, try and take the children with me.” Arthur sighed, “Look, I understand, you love them dearly but do you think that’s the best environment for the babes?” Rhaegar heard the unspoken question. Are you going to drag two children around with you while you plan a rebellion? “I cannot leave them here…” He whispered, in all honesty Rhaegar didn’t want to leave them because he had no idea when he would return, every other time he’d left the keep for weddings or feasts he had known he wasn't going to make his move yet, now he had no idea where this tourney would lead him and didn't want to leave the babes behind. Arthur either understood or simply knew Rhaegar wouldn’t change his mind because he immediately launched into talk about his letters from his sister Ashara and how thrilled he was for her to be meeting him in Harrenhal. 

 

 

Rhaegar stood rigid in the small council chambers, awaiting his father’s verdict about the tourney. He knew Aerys would never allow Rhaella out of the castle so he simply asked for a chance to take his siblings. “All of the Seven Kingdoms should see our beautiful little dragons father, they will see them and cheer your name for a healthy prince and princess.” His father had smiled at that only to leave him standing there for ten minutes while he decided. “It’s past time you started taking responsibility for your future queen, you will take Sheira, let the nobles see her so they will stop throwing these inferior women at you.” Rhaegar couldn’t imagine any young maidens paying much heed to his little sister, she was a beautiful babe truly but at only three namedays old she wasn’t exactly a threat to anyone aiming for Rhaegar’s bed, but he held his tongue. “And what of Viserys Father?” Aerys seemed lost in thought for another moment. “Nay, he will remain here.” The king waved his son from the room and Rhaegar bowed at the waist before leaving as quickly as he’d come. With Arthur as his shadow he made his way to the private gardens of Queen Rhaella where she was usually found with the children at this time of day. 

His mother stood to greet him with a sweet smile, kissing his cheek and wrapping him in her arms. “Come my love, sit.” The children hadn’t even lifted their heads from the blanket they layed on, where Viserys sat reading the stories he’d just learned from his maester. “I talked to father about Lord Whent’s tourney.” Rhaella smiled sadly and grasped his hand. “And? Will you take both my babes from me?” Despite the joking tone Rhaegar felt the guilt he’d been dealing with for months creep back up his throat. “Stop it love. Truly I want you to take them.” He squeezed her hand back and nodded, fighting back the tightness in his throat before he spoke again. “He says I can take Sheira but not Viserys. I tried for them both.” 

Rhaella nodded, “I know you did. I assumed he would only allow Sheira anyway. It’s just as well Rhaegar. At least Viserys has been to Dragonstone, Sheira hasn’t been allowed out of the castle since Shanti passed.” While no one suffered for simply mentioning Shanti’s name, a few tongues had been cut out for daring to call Shanti the princess’ mother. “When will you leave?” He quickly counted the days in his head. “The day after tomorrow, if everything goes to plan.” She nodded again, gently taking Rhaegar’s hand. “Go tell Sheira, she will be thrilled. You should have some time with her before we have to meet the king for supper.” 

Aerys had started taking his evening meals with his family more regularly, he was convinced his “little dragons” needed his constant guidance to fulfill whatever it was in the kings head about his children; In truth, after Shiera’s first nameday and she had called Rhaegar Papa in front of most of the court, Aerys was simply jealous

. Rhaegar made his way to Sheira, settling himself on his knees in front of the children. His heart swelled whenever he looked at Sheira and Viserys, at 5 Viserys had just started his most basic sword training and Rhaegar could already see the tall lean frame his brother would have once he got older. Viserys was excelling in his lessons and determined to be a good older brother to Shiera, going over everything he learned together at the end of every day. Shiera was bright and happy, the recent warmer weather working wonders on her pale brown skin and she seemed to glow. Rhaella had left Shiera’s mass of waves and curls loose and Rhaegar couldn’t help but smile when he realized his sister looked like a little happy puppy. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Your Graces, but may I borrow the Princess for a moment?” He knew both children were big on their manners right now, both eager to impress their courtly mother. Shiera stood up and gave the best curtsy her 3 year old legs would allow and offered her hand to Rhaegar. “You may.” Rhaegar and Shiera looked to Rhaella, Shiera painfully curious if she did it right. “You did wonderful my love. The perfect little princess.” Shiera beamed and ran into Rhaellas arms. “I did it mama!!” She kissed her daughters head and smiled. “You did my love. Now run along with Rhaegar, Viserys needs to get back to his lessons and then we will all meet for dinner.” Shiera seemed to think on this for a moment, arms still clinging to Rhaella’s legs. “Will papa be there? I haven't seen him today.” Rhaella seemed to stiffen but the children didn't notice. “Yes love, you can both tell your father all about our day.” She nodded and jogged back to Rhaegar, thoughtful look on her face as they left the garden. 

“What’s on your mind sweetling?” He bend down and picked her up, trying to maneuver around the folds of the ridiculous dress she had on. “I want to see papa now, before I forget.” Now Rhaegar was curious. “Forget what love? I'm sure you can wait a little while. Our father is a busy man being king.” Being insane, you mean? He pushed the thought aside. She didn't respond, just settling herself in his arms until they reached the large playroom in the royal nursery. “Shiera, how would you feel about leaving the castle and going to a tourney?” She adopted the same pouty lip and angry eyes Viserys had when he was thinking too hard. “It’s just like those games in your stories, and the small contests the have in the city, where all the knights in the kingdom gather to see who’s best.” He knew it was a rather simplistic explanation of what the nearly fortnight long event would entail but she seemed to understand. “Will you ride Rhaegar? Your the best knight in the world!” 

“If you wish it my princess, I shall ride for you. You must give me your favor though.” She brightened up at that, running her small legs to her chest of toys and searching for her favorite ribbons. Shiera and Viserys had both been to a few small jousts held in the city and Shiera had given her favor to her elder brother a few times before. She came back quickly with a pretty purple color. “It’s the same as me papa and Viserys’ eyes, that makes it lucky.” He kissed the top of her head and wrapped it around his wrist. “Thank you love.”

The next few hours were filled with playing with various dolls Shiera had been dying to show him that kept him pretty occupied until Arthur opened the door to check something in the hallway and made a simple motion with his hands once he stuck his head back in. Rhaegar nodded “Are you ready love? It’s time to go see father.” He tried to keep his voice light. Rhaegar could fault Aerys for many things, but his treatment of his two youngest children wasn't one of them.  
The man had never so much as sternly looked at the two, showering them with attention and affection whenever they saw him. When King Aerys was with his babes seemed to be the only time he was sane anymore. 

Shiera skipped happily to the dining room, going over her manners with Rhaegar to make sure she wouldn't disappoint mother when they arrived. The double doors opened and Aerys was seated at the head of the table, chair pushed back to accommodate Viserys in his lap. Rhaella sat stiffly at his left, the tension in the air clear. “Shiera! My little dragon, come!” She dashed to her father with a smile on her face and climbed in his lap alongside their brother. “Rhaegar is taking me to a tourney papa! He said he will ride, will you come too? I want all of us there to see him win!” Rhaegar’s heart dropped into his stomach, he needed his father to remain in the red keep for his plans to play out, but he couldn't blame the girl for wanting the whole family at her first big tourney. “Can we all go father? I’ll ride too, I’ll make mother and Shiera my queens of love and beauty.” Aerys laughed and patted Viserys’ back. 

“Of course! I can’t have Rhaegar being the representative of our house.” He shot a dark glare at his heir. “He’s not king yet.” Rhaegar took a deep breath and smiled as warmly as he could manage. “We would love for you to accompany us father. It’s been too long since Westeros has seen the glory of Aerys II and his family.” That seemed to placate his father for now and the crazed man turned his attention back to his children. “You have to cut your hair papa.” As if to prove her point Shiera gently pulled a long stand of silvery hair. “Kings are pretty, and you can’t see your face under this.” She got a focused look and used her hands to push Aerys hair from his face. “There, pretty papa.” 

Rhaegar saw Rhaella send him a panicked look, no one made comments about the kings new appearance if they wanted to keep their skin on their bones, and he understood Rhaella’s fear but Rhaegar doubted the man would hurt Shiera. “For you my love I will.” Shiera smiled and relaxed against his chest, clearly content with letting Viserys resume his stories. 

Things went as well as they could have after that, Aerys kept most of his attention on the children, now doubly excited that Aerys had agreed to let the whole family go to Harrenhal. Rhaegar knew his plans would have to be changed now, drastically, but this gave him a chance he didn’t have before. Even mother is leaving the castle, this might be the only chance I have to put them somewhere safe. So he smiled and heaped praise upon his father, thanking him for taking the pressure off his underprepared son and showing the lords what a king looks like. He wasn't spared the suspicious looks from Aerys but the children unknowingly diffused any further tension in the room, at least until the septas came to put them to bed. They all kissed them both, wishing them sweet dreams and once the door closed the room fell silent again. 

“I won’t let you use this tourney to inspire traitors. You think I don't see you Rhaegar, you wish to be king.” Aerys scoffed. “Well, no longer, the seven kingdoms will see their king is alive and well. I’ve allowed you too much freedom with your power. After this you will take Shiera to Dragonstone, you will cause no trouble for me there.” Rhaegar meekly bowed his head and praised his father’s wisdom, internally he rejoiced. He would have to work on moving his mother and brother to Dragonstone as well but having Shiera there was a start. Despite what his father thought, Dragonstone was in its entirety loyal to Rhaegar and no other, it was too close to Kings Landing for his liking right now, but he needed somewhere he could get them before things between him and his father got worse. “I must beg you father, maybe Viserys could come with us? Shiera is nearly ill with grief when she’s without her brother.” Shiera had been in perfect health since her last illness nearly killed her but Aerys was still susceptible to feeling fear when it came to his daughters wellbeing. 

Aerys nodded and waved a hand to dismiss Rhaegar. “Take Pycelle with you. I’ll not have our queen falling ill because your too incompetent to care for her.” Rhaegar bowed low.   
“If you think it best father. I would not dare question your wisdom.” Aerys grumbled something under his breath and Rhaella stood as well. “Come Rhaegar, walk your tired mother to her rooms.” He took her arm and they bowed once more before leaving the room, walking silently a few dozen paces down the hall until Rhaella voiced her thoughts. 

“Will you have some wine with me love?” Rhaegar knew that tone, her I am about to ask you to do something you wont like tone. They made themselves comfortable in front of the fire in her sitting room and Rhaegar couldn’t help but hope that the flames covered any words they said. “Do not come back here Rhaegar.” He straightened up, turning to her with disbelief in his eyes. “Mother-” 

“This is not for debate Rhaegar. Once you have my children away from that man you do not dare come back here.” The flames reflected off her purple iris’ that seemed to come alive in her righteous anger. “He is giving you a chance even you do not understand. You will keep the babes out of Kings Landing no matter what. Take them somewhere other than Dragonstone if you have to, take them to Essos for all I care, but do not bring them back here. Do you understand me Rhaegar?” Rhaegar was too surprised to truly speak, his mind whirling with all she just said. “What about you, mother?” His voice was barely loud enough to be considered a whisper. “We cannot go on without you, and the road ahead will be hard no matter what I do. I need you, Shiera and Viserys need you.” Rhaella was already shaking her head with a sad but resigned expression. “No my love. I was doomed the moment my father refused my pleading not to marry Aerys. Rhaella Targaryen died a long time ago, I live through my children. You, Viserys, and Shiera hold the last parts of me that live. Do you understand now?”

He wished he didn’t, more than anything he wished he didn’t completely understand what his mother was saying. Rhaegar nodded, fighting back the tightness in his throat. Rhaegar had known in the back of his head when he arranged the tourney that he likely wouldn’t be able to save Rhaella no matter what he did. The prince loved his mother, above all others, but he saw that quiet resignation in her eyes now, and had been seeing it for years. His lovely mother had given up years ago, doomed to stand by Aerys’ side until his madness took her life from her entirely. 

“You have a plan yes? In case thing go wrong.” In case I die you mean. Rhaegar was many things, but he wasn’t stupid, he knew there was a large chance this wouldn’t end well for him. “I’ve made plans with Lewyn and Arthur.” Rhaella seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief, even the queen knew if any kingsguard should be trusted with her young children it would be Prince Lewyn Martell and Ser Arthur Dayne. The Dornishmen had been trusted with the safety of the royal children since Arthur took his vows shortly after Shiera was born, and they took their duties seriously. Prince Lewyn was their primary protector, spending most of his days with the children and even teaching Viserys in his swordplay. The man could often be seen looking at Shiera and Viserys with a deep fondness before remarking on how like his nephews and niece they were. 

“They will protect them with their lives mother. Don’t worry.” Rhaella let out a dark sounding chuckle. “My very existence is a worry. It is all I know.” Rhaegar grabbed her hand, suddenly desperate to find some kind of way to save his mother. She kissed his hand, so much love shining through her light purple eyes and his heart broke. Rhaella put down her wine glass and moved to his her sons head before she moved off in the direction of her bed chambers. 

“You must let me go Rhaegar. For the children.” 

 

 

 

 

It had been decided that Rhaegar would ride ahead with Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and Prince Lewyn as well as the children for them to meet the Dornish party on the road as previously planned. Rhaegar thankfully wasn't in his father's presence when he got the news or he doubted he would have been able to keep the smile off his face. 

Prince Rhaegar’s party met with the Dornish on the Kingsroad two days later. Viserys was beside himself with happiness to see Princess Arianne, the two were the same age and once they both started to learn their letters they wrote to each other regularly as practice, overseen by their mothers. Rhaegar himself was already hoping for a marriage between the two when the time came, Dorne would be good for his little brother. 

The prince’s party set up a camp for everyone to rest while Rhaegar corralled his brother and sister for a proper meeting with the Dornish royals before they continued to Harrenhal together. 

“Now, this is the first real test on all those manners you two have been hounding me to practice with you. Best behaviour.” He tried his best “stern father” look he could manage at the two young children and nodded when he saw them both move to hold themselves more still. Ser Arthur and Prince Lewyn followed close behind them, both eager to see their own families. They were a few paces from the front of the large bright orange pavilion tent when a black and yellow blur darted out and slammed into Viserys. 

“You’re here! You’re here! Aunt Elia said you would be here soon!” The little princess of Dorne was a pretty child, small and excitable with large brown eyes that glittered when she smiled, which was often. “Arianne!” Viserys nearly screamed and the two children ran back into the large tent, presumably to play. All pretenses of a formal meeting gone, Rhaegar picked up Shiera and followed his younger brother, Arthur and Lewyn hot on their heels. 

“Your Grace, I am thrilled to see you in good health, and thank you for bringing our uncle to us.” Elia was in a stunning orange silk gown, the warner weather allowing for a cloth that looked like one large piece of fabric hugging her slim frame. Her light brown skin glowed and long black curls ran down her back. Rhaegar was speechless for a moment, he’d always known Elia was beautiful, but she seemed like some sort of goddess in that moment. 

“I told you that gown was something else sister, I fear His Grace has lost his voice.” Prince Oberyn was standing from his place on a assortment of pillows not far from where Viserys played with Arianne and who Rhaegar could only assume were Oberyn’s own daughters. As much time as Rhaegar had spent in Dorne, he’d spent most of it closed away with Elia, the many children who’d been around were nameless to him. Elia smiled and rolled her eyes, reaching her hands out to embrace the three men and stopping short when she noticed Shiera who was trying to hide in her brothers shoulder. 

“And who is this gorgeous one?” Shiera shied away further and Rhaegar tried to get her to speak. “This is Princess Elia, Shiera. Don’t you want to say hello? She sent you those dolls with the pretty red dresses you love so much.” Shiera perked up at that, always eager to talk about her collection of dolls. Elia laughed and held out her hands. “How are you little princess? I have some more gifts for you, I think you will enjoy them. Come, I will introduce you the girls, you will love them.” Rhaegar put her down and Elia led her to the other children, stopping at a chest to pull out more toys and getting her settled. 

Oberyn made his way over with a seductive stride and an easy smile. “Those are my girls, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene. You never seemed to have the time to meet them when you visited.” Oberyn laughed and clasped Rhaegar’s shoulder, turning his eyes back to the children. The love for the girls shined in his eyes and Rhaegar couldn’t help but smile at that, despite his growing blush at Oberyn’s teasing.

“How are you My Prince?” Oberyn held a knowing look in his eyes and Rhaegar wondered for a moment just how much Doran told him; he knew Oberyn wasn’t stupid, he had to notice Rhaegar leaving Elia’s rooms just to slip into Doran’s solar. “I am well enough. I will be better when I am reunited with the rest of my family.” Rhaegar chose his words carefully, trying to warn Oberyn without alerting the surrounding attendants to the turmoil in the royal family.

The Dornish prince nodded slightly, smirk still on his face. “Of course, we are all very excited to see the King. The dragons have our unwavering loyalty.” Rhaegar knew Oberyn likely only gave him any loyalty because he wanted Elia to be Rhaegar’s Queen when he took the throne, not that the prince would be to opposed to such a suggestion. As if hearing his thoughts Elia glided over in that moment.

“The king will be in attendance? Well how lucky are we! It makes sense he would want to be here, his children can’t steal all the attention.” She laughed and placed her dainty hand on Rhaegar’s arm. “I assume he will announce your betrothal then, it’s been quite some time since the arrangement with Lord Lannister fell through.” Rhaegar hated to be reminded of it but his father had yet to formally announce that he was to marry Shiera. Most in the court had heard the rumors but the king refused to confirm or deny anything. Likely so the nobles of the court would continue with their constant fawning and gift giving to try and shove their daughters in Rhaegar’s bed. 

He forced a smile and placed his hand over hers. “I hope not Your Grace. This dragon is not ready to settle down quite yet.” Elia blushed and for a moment Rhaegar actually forgot about the marriage he didn’t want that he was dreading even being announced. It just made things too real.

The party spent a few hours setting up camp for the night and getting fires started. Arthur had long ago disappeared to go find Ashara and Lewyn was playing with the children as best he could in his bulky armour. They were roughly another few hours away from the God’s eye where the tourney was set up and the actual castle of Harrenhal, but Aerys had demanded they wait for him before going the rest of the way to camps. 

It was late that night when Prince Rhaegar found himself alone in his tent, the children having been put to bed with Arianne and her cousins some time ago, but Rhaegar was exhausted. He loved his siblings like his own children, but he’d never had to wrangle them so long without his mother nearby before. Rhaella had a power that could get both rowdy dragons to fall in line with a simple look, a power Rhaegar had never been more envious of. 

Rhaegar poured himself a goblet of wine and nearly flopped into his chair. He’d stripped down to nothing more than a thin undershirt, his soft riding pants and the boots he couldn’t find the energy to take off. “Maybe I could sleep here, Shiera will wake me at the first light of dawn regardless.” 

“I wouldn’t advise sleeping in a chair, but what do I know?” Rhaegar smiled at the sound of her voice, he and Elia exchanged letters regularly but there was nothing like having his beautiful friend with him. She slipped into the tent in a long black multi-layered robe that managed to be loose enough for sleep and still hug her body perfectly. Elia came to sit in the chair across from him and he noticed the bright orange silk that lined the inside. 

“It is late my princess, would your brother approve of you being here?” Rhaegar had to take a sip of wine to hide his grin, especially when Elia sent him an unamused look with one sculpted brow raised. “You know full well, Your Grace, that neither Oberyn or Doran order my steps. I am a woman grown.” The gentle smile on her face took all of the sting out of her words and Rhaegar smiled back. “What brings you here Elia?” Her face turned serious and Rhaegar subconsciously straightened up in his chair.

“You are not well. Is it the king?” He and Elia had been friends for years thanks to Arthur and Rhaegar still hadn’t learned how to properly hide things from her. He shook his head. “Not really, though the issue is one he caused. This is the biggest gathering the kingdom has had since he told me I was to marry Shiera, I think he plans to announce the betrothal formally. It explains why he seems to want to send Shiera and I to Dragonstone when this is over. Although it’s just as likely he’s simply tired of my face.” Rhaegar chuckled darkly and took a large gulp of wine. He relaxed slightly when he felt Elia’s soft hand on his face. 

“You knew this was coming love. You’ve let this engagement eat you alive since Shiera was a babe, there’s nothing to be done about it while your father still sits the throne.” Purple eyes met light brown and they seemed to reach the same destination. Rhaegar was suddenly reminded of late nights in the warm darkness where he gave voice to all his fears and his guilt over his plotting against Aerys. It had been Elia to truly convince him he was not a monster for wanting to rid Westeros of his own father.

“So you came here solely out of concern for my health?” Rhaegar knew the look on his face had to be downright sinful, but it had been a long time since he’d felt relaxed and even longer since he’d gotten any time like this with Elia, he wouldn’t waste it. Her musical laugh filled his ears and he wanted to drown himself in it. 

Rhaegar wouldn’t exactly say him and Elia were in any sort of real relationship, she was his first choice of wife for whenever he became king but he had no idea what the demands of unseating his father will be and Elia accepted that. It had started about two years ago, Rhaegar and Arthur had gone to Sunspear so Arthur could see Ashara and Rhaegar had an excuse to meet with Prince Doran. No one batted an eye when he was spotted sneaking out of Elia’s rooms in the pre-dawn hours and Rhaegar hadn’t found it in him to stop. He deserved at least one thing that made him happy, didn’t he? 

Elia rose from her chair and Rhaegar opened his arms to settle her in his lap. “I would think friends as close as us would not need reasons to see each other, Your Grace.” Rhaegar could hear the teasing tone in her voice and he laughed, feeling the weights of his station fall off his shoulders. He caught her chin between his fingers before stealing a much awaited kiss from her lips. Elia placed a hand on his chest and pushed herself away, the heir of the seven kingdoms had to stop a pout. 

“What’s wrong?” He went to make some sort of joke to ease the tension, but the serious look on her face stopped him. “Elia what is it?” She sighed and kissed his cheek and Rhaegar felt his heart drop into his stomach. Elia had rarely been so serious with him, that was the point; they both could always be weightless around each other. “Doran wants me to marry Baelor Hightower.” She took a breath. “As much fun as Oberyn and I poked at him, he is a good man. I’m going to accept his offer. I wanted to tell you before any announcements were made, it’s why I’ve made Doran wait so long.”

Rhaegar felt like the rug had just been yanked from under him. Elia had been the only thing he really wanted, the only person who he felt he could be just a man around. “So, two years? That’s all the waiting I’m worth my princess?” His voice came out a whisper, but he was sure Elia could feel the hurt behind it. She placed a hand on his cheek, and the look in her eyes was filled with more pity than actual sadness. 

“I have to think of my future Rhaegar. I could remain in Sunspear and wait for a marriage that might happen, if it’s advantageous enough for you, or I could settle down with a good man who’s wanted me for years. I want babes, a household that they can grow in, stability for them and me. That’s not where you are Rhaegar, I don’t know if you’ll ever be there.” 

 

Rhaegar ground his lip between his teeth. “Does Oberyn know?” He couldn’t help the bitter feeling in his chest that Oberyn was mocking him earlier that day, laughing at Rhaegar’s poorly concealed gawking at Elia. The princess shook her head, her eyes seeming to see right through him. “No Rhaegar. For all Oberyn knows I am simply waiting for you.”

“So you came here to leave me? You want children, I can give you that, I’ll rebuild Summerhall for you and we can make a thousand babies to run around there for the next 50 years. I-” Elia placed her finger on his lips, soft smile still on her beautiful face and Rhaegar couldn’t find an ounce of shame in his heart for begging her. Rhaella had always told him that she and Elia’s own royal mother had hoped for them to be together; despite that he was technically engaged he’d always assumed that eventually they could make it work. The time would be right, the realm secure under Rhaegar’s rule and not his father, he’d make an alliance with Dorne make sense, he had two perfectly beautiful royal siblings who would be free to marry.

Rhaegar fought a sigh and gripped her tighter. He knew how unfair that was, to ask Elia to wait for him while he dealt with Aerys and tried to rebuild Westeros. As much as Rhaegar wanted Elia at his side for all of that, he didn’t know if he’d ever truly be able to marry her, give her the life she wanted; Baelor Hightower could give her that, he could give her everything Rhaegar couldn’t. 

“I think this only feels worse to you than it is. We were not a passionate love story Rhaegar, just two people who were comfortable and I will admit, if given the chance I think we might be happy together; But some things are just not for this lifetime Your Grace.” Rhaegar truly hated how wise she sounded sometimes, but the blow to his pride and the feelings he did have for her wouldn’t really let him admit how right she was. 

“One more night Elia...That’s all I ask...One more night before you leave me forever.” He was being irrational, he knew that. Even when Elia first slipped into his tent he’d wondered how she’d managed to slip away, although Oberyn had never been opposed to their relationship. Elia said nothing, slipping from his lap and pulling him toward his bed with gentle hands. Rhaegar knew she wouldn’t stay, she was upfront with him most times, and her silence seemed only for his sake so not to give him so bitter a rejection. 

Elia pushed him into a sitting position, massaging his shoulders and trying to give the prince at least the hope of sleep before she left. “You should sent Shiera to Sunspear, she fits in well with the Dornish and she loves Oberyn’s girls.” Rhaegar chuckled, he’d known that Elia would eventually ask this but he hadn’t expected it right after the conversation they just had. He’d seen how Shiera beamed under the attention of the other girls, she had few playmates in the Red Keep besides Viserys and now that he was getting a little older he often left her behind. Rhaegar was sure the fact that she was around people that looked a little more like her helped as well. 

Rhaegar sighed and relaxed into Elia soft hands, he would be forever grateful for how good she was to him, the distraction was more than wanted. Elia’s fingers moved to his temple, bringing relief to a headache he didn’t know he had till now. “I’m going to build you a palace when I’m king.” Rhaegar leaned into her more firmly and his eyes felt heavy. “One for you, one for Shiera, one for Viserys.” Elia laughed, full of mirth and Rhaegar knew they would be alright. Even when she was Lady Elia Hightower and had a gaggle of Baelor’s babes following her, she would be his friend, his confidant when he needed one. Arthur was still his closest friend, but the knight wasn’t the best with politics and games played in the court, Elia was a professional. “You would’ve made a perfect queen.” He could feel her shaking her head behind him. 

“I don’t doubt I would’ve been a good queen for Westeros, but not a good queen for you. You need a different kind of woman Rhaegar,” Elia pulled playfully at his hair. “Someone to properly tame that dragon in you.” Rhaegar grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand to his lips with a smile. “Well, no woman aside from my mother knows me half so well as you. Maybe you should pick my wife.” Elia kissed his temple, gently pushing him down onto his bed, unlacing and pulling the boots off his tired feet. 

“I shall find the most perfect woman in all of Westeros for you. Lady Cersei will seem a dim candle to her.” Even with her joking smile Rhaegar knew Elia would truly help him find love if he asked it of her. The two of them hadn’t been in love with each other, but for every night spent in each others arms they built a strange but strong bond.

“You could find a woman with no nose and just an ounce of basic sympathy and she would burn endlessly brighter than Lady Lannister. I pity the man that ends up saddled with her.” Elia tossed a thick quilt over his body and kissed his forehead again, Rhaegar hadn’t felt so cared for in a long time. 

“Go to sleep Rhaegar. We arrive at Harrenhal tomorrow and the king will be meeting us, it’ll be a long day.” Rhaegar huffed out an irritated breath, covering his eyes with his arms and suddenly feeling very cold. “Cheer up my prince. You love tourneys, I’m sure you’ll have at least a passable time.” He heard her twinkling laughter one more time before the flap of the tent closed and she was gone. 

Rhaegar took a deep breath around the tightness in his chest. He wasn’t exactly sure which stung worse; Elia picking Baelor over him or the fact that he knew she was doing the right thing, he didn’t love her nor she him, and that’s what would’ve made the mere possibility of a marriage worth waiting for. Rhaegar wanted Elia, badly, but he couldn’t in good conscious keep her in anyway now. Rhaegar knew she was right to leave that night, and he knew in good time he would see the wisdom in her choices.

That didn’t make the prince sleep any easier that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, FAIR WARNING; we are getting into the part of the story where I start fucking with timelines and birthdates and all manner of nonsense. Just a heads up, the ONLY things that are guaranteed as of right now in this story is, Robert's Rebellion: I will be changing a ton of stuff about it, but the event and the Baratheon dynasty it established is happening  
> The Long Night 2.0: White Walkers are coming, nuff said.   
> Cersei's Unfaithfulness: Will still be included.
> 
> The rest of cannon is up for change so be aware of that, oh and Catelyn and Ned getting married, I should probably let you guys know I'm keeping that too. 
> 
>  
> 
> && Let me know who's POV you guys would wanna see next?

Rhaegar woke the next morning with much less of a headache but the pit in his stomach seemed endless now. He dreaded seeing his father, he dreaded looking Elia in the eye again and pretending he was fine, and he dreaded having to leave this tent and play a role he wasn’t even sure he wanted anymore. Rhaegar took a deep breath and a gulp of last nights wine to settle his already battered nerves. He needed to get the children, that seemed simple enough, his siblings always had a smile ready to soothe him. 

Standing from the bed and running his fingers through tangled silver hair, Rhaegar left on the riding pants from the night before and wearily looked around the tent for the rest of his clothes. 

Rhaegar heard his siblings before he saw them, he knew it couldn’t be too much later than dawn and the prince made a mental note to thank their septas personally. Arthur had taken up a post outside his tent at some point during the night and his friend opened the tent flap before they arrived, purple eyes shining. “Ah, you’re already awake! Good, the babes are here.” Rhaegar rolled his eyes, scanning his surroundings for his lost undershirt. 

He froze when the children came in, his heart warming at the sight of them, he’d never seen them so happy. Viserys and Shiera were matching rather adorably; Viserys had on a snug black tunic with a large red three headed dragon embroidered in the front, Shiera had on one of her simpler dresses, deep black except for the sleeves and hem which were embroidered with red three headed dragons. “Well don’t you two look stunning!” Rhaegar momentarily forgot about his missing clothes and sat down on the bed, the two excited children quickly climbing to his side, both firing off in equally loud tales of their time apart. 

It was only then that Rhaegar noticed the elaborate braids twisted in his baby sister’s silver hair. “Who did this Shiera?” Shiera was nearly bouncing with happiness and Rhaegar knew he needed to seriously consider finding more girls for Shiera to have as companions now that she was a little older. “Princess Elia did all our hair this morning when we woke! It’s so pretty Rhaegar, I wanna show Mama.” Rhaegar ran his hand lightly over the bun that her braids were twisted into; He should’ve known Elia would know the best way to handle Shiera’s hair, his mother added a maid from the Summer Isles to her household to teach her the best way to do Shiera’s hair herself, but Rhaegar had missed such lessons. 

Attendants came in a few minutes carrying a chest containing a set of much more regal clothes for Rhaegar and two small circlets for Viserys and Shiera. Rhaegar had nearly forgotten that his mother and father would be here soon. He asked Arthur to see the two jumping kids to the Dornish children to break their fast and swore he would be meeting them the moment he was ready. 

The chest had a long dark red shirt and a well made black velvet doublet with a three headed dragon done on the front in red and gold thread. Rhaegar noticed his armour in the bottom of the chest with a smile, the games wouldn’t start until the next day but the sight of his dragon helm gave him a certain level of comfort. He dressed quickly, knowing his siblings to be impatient, gently handling the two circlets he’d forgotten to put on them before they ran off, and walked out of the tent. 

Rhaegar found his brother and sister with the Dornish royal family, two small tables set up for a comfortable informal breakfast before the king arrived. Viserys was tucked away near the back of the tent with Arianne and Tyene, while Shiera was playing in the space between the two tables, Obara frustratingly trying to show the little princess how to handle a small wooden spear that Rhaegar was convinced was the size of his sisters entire body. The youngest Targaryens seemed to be enjoying themselves and Rhaegar was loathe to disturb them, so he walked towards the larger table in the big tent where Oberyn, Elia, Ashara and Arthur were seated. 

“Good morning Your Grace.” Ashara had a sly smile on her face as she rose to greet him, looking so like Arthur and not all at once; She left her inky black hair flowing down her back and she wore a rather simple gown of deep purple that did nothing to diminish how stunning the woman was, her purple eyes twinkling when she opened her arms to him. “I was just telling Arthur how upset I was not to have seen you yet, I thought we were friends Rhaegar.” Ashara held a hand to her chest in mock offense and Rhaegar felt himself relax. 

“How are you Lady Ashara? It’s been much too long.” Rhaegar hugged her lightly and placed a kiss on her hand. Ashara was a shameless flirt but Rhaegar knew even without Elia involved, Ashara had eyes for one man and one only. Ashara led him back to the table and he gave his good mornings to the whole group, having just enough time to settle into his chair before Shiera came to seat herself in his lap. Rhaegar brushed a stray curl behind her ear and frowned, his sister’s normally bright eyes seemed dimmed somehow.

“Are you alright sweetling?” Rhaegar whispered, trying to show his affection on his face, he knew he wasn’t Rhaella but maybe he could at least help her a little. Rhaegar jolted slightly when he realized what was wrong with her, her large purple eyes filling with tears as she prepared herself to baby vent to her brother. “You miss mama?” Shiera nodded, slumping against Rhaegar’s chest and letting out a small sob as she tried to hide her face. “Obara and Tyene and Arianne and Nymeria don't miss their mamas. I’m a crybaby, I wanna be a big princess like them..” Rhaegar held in a chuckle, it was amazing to him that she was able to notice she was the only one missing her parent but had failed to notice how much smaller than the other girls she was. 

Rhaegar picked her up, tucking her face securely into his neck as he excused himself and walked a good distance from the tent to the outskirts of the large campsite. Putting Shiera on her feet, he also noticed that some sort of way his sister had avoided shoes, Rhaegar huffed momentarily forgetting why they were here. “Shiera, we’ve talked about this, no matter how long your gowns are you have to wear shoes.” Rhaegar even sounded tired to his own ears, but every other thought went out the window when Shiera started to cry in earnest. 

“No my love please don’t cry.” Rhaegar knelt down to look her in the eye, her trembling lips and weepy face tearing at his heart. Shiera whimpered and took a breath to try to calm herself. “I thought that if I didn’t wear shoes, than mama would come to make me put them on like she always does..” Rhaegar smiled, lightly tapping Shiera’s nose to bring her attention back to him. “I miss mama too Shiera, does that make me a crybaby?” Shiera looked offended at the very notion of someone calling her brother such things, little face screwed up in a frown. “No! Your the prince of the seven kingdoms, nothing makes you cry!” Rhaegar laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

“Lots of things make me cry little one.” Rhaegar pulled back, pinning Shiera with his most fatherly look he could muster. “I cry when I miss mama, I cry when I miss you and Viserys. There’s no shame in crying little dragon, especially when the tears we shed are for people we love. Dragons are fiercely loyal, you would not be you if you did not cry for mama.” Even though Rhaegar was sure she only really understood parts of what he was trying to say, it seemed like more than enough. “If it makes you feel better, mama and papa will bere very soon, I’m sure they miss you dearly. This is the first time you and Viserys have ever been so far from them.” 

Shiera gave him a watery smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. She seemed much more calm and Rhaegar was hoping it would be enough to hold her over until the royal party arrived.

 

Breakfast continued without another incident and soon enough servants and attendants were scrambling to pack everything up so they were ready when the king arrived. The large orange pavillion in the center remained up to receive the royal couple, the children using it for all manner of games. Rhaegar took it as good a time as any to pry himself free of Shiera, who seemed much better, and now wore shoes, thanks to Prince Lewyn who said he saw this coming.

Rhaegar left the tent, meeting Arthur and Ashara outside who were in their own world of bent heads and hushed whispers. Rhaegar simply observed them for a moment, taking in the striking picture they made. Arthur with his gleaming armour and shiny white cloak, silver hair cropped close to his head, and Ashara, her dark hair thrown over one shoulder her body angled toward Arthur as if she sought him out even subconsciously, purple gown hugging the rather appealing curves of her body. Rhaegar thought they looked nearly royal all by themselves, like the Lannister twins without all of the wrongness Rhaegar felt when he saw them. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Rhaegar said with a raised brow and a smile. Ashara laughed and Arthur gave his prince a half hearted glare that his smile took the sting out of. “Your father should be here within the hour, one of the scouts just informed me. I was just about to come find you.” Arthur smiled but there was a level of concern in his eyes, likely not wanting Rhaegar to overstress himself. The prince nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “I will be glad to receive my father and mother. Shiera and Viserys miss them terribly and it’s been less than a week.” Arthur looked at him with pity filled eyes for a moment, his friend knew about him taking Viserys and Shiera to Dragonstone after the tourney and if he was on the same page as Rhaegar, he was wondering if the little dragons would ever see their parents again after this. 

The camp was nearly ready to move, leaving the nobles in attendance to fret the last bit before the king arrived. Rhaegar double and triple checked the children, assuring that his father could voice no complaints about his care of them. The king had been much more lax in his treatment of bastards since Shiera, so Elia and Oberyn had to insure all of the Dornish girls were appropriately dressed and coached on what would be expected of them. Rhaegar was adjusting the circlet around Shiera’s braids when they heard the trumpets. Rhaegar took a deep breath around the bundle of nerves in his chest and smiled at his siblings.

“Are you both ready? That’s mama and papa.” Shiera squealed in happiness while Viserys, busy trying to impress Arianne, simply smiled softly as though Rhaegar couldn’t see him fighting to contain his joy. Everyone arranged themselves in even lines in front of the only tent that remained; Rhaegar in front with Shiera in his arms and Viserys to his left, Elia and Arianne stood slightly behind him and to his right, while Oberyn stayed in the back with his daughters, Ser Arthur, Prince Lewyn and Lady Ashara. It didn’t take long for the party to pull in front of them. 

Ser Gerold Hightower was at the front of the party, Ser Barristan at his side and both men wearing the same harsh looks on their faces that they always had when on guard. A frankly massive wheelhouse that Rhaegar was surprised even made it this far trailed behind them and Rhaegar held himself even stiffer, if that was possible. Gerold and Barristan dismounted and a few servants scrambled around to open the double doors of the wheelhouse and place a few stairs on the ground. Hand of The King Owen Merryweather stepped out first, an old man who Rhaegar would’ve maybe found pleasant under different circumstances, his white hair had only a few specks of dark brown still in it and he departed the wheelhouse in a way that reminded everyone just how old the man was. 

Rhaegar actually gasped when he saw his father, he’d completely forgotten Shiera’s request that he make himself “pretty papa” but obviously the king had taken his daughters suggestion to heart. Aerys had shorn his hair to his shoulders and it had been groomed well enough that his hair gleamed like a gemstone in the sunlight, his bright purple eyes were still suspicious as they looked around but without the long thin hair, disgusting nails and lack of a proper bath, he didn’t look crazy. The king stood more straight backed than Rhaegar had seen in years and the prince finally understood how his father had once been as handsome as he himself was. Queen Rhaella departed next with help from her husband in a breathtaking gown done in shining black silk with gems sewn into the shape of dragons along her bustline and sweeping sleeves lined in red that nearly grazed the ground,a contented smile on her face as Aerys took her hand. 

Everyone dropped into the appropriate bow or curtsy and remained there until King Aerys waved a hand for them to rise with a smile Rhaegar hadn’t seen since he was a child. His father was in front of him in a few quick steps and Rhaegar felt real true paralyzing terror, gripping Shiera and mentally readying himself for anything. Aerys didn’t say a word, simply dropped a kiss to Rhaegar’s forehead and thanked him for taking such good care of his siblings like a Crown Prince should.

“I have missed my little dragons desperately.” Aerys playfully tugged on a strand of Shiera’s hair and she giggled and reached for him, Aerys settling them both on the ground so he could take both her and Viserys in his arms. The babes clung to their father before Sheira broke free and ran full speed to Rhaella just a few paces away. “Mama!!” Rhaella had tears in her eyes when she scooped up the happy girl and spun her in a circle before Rhaella pulled her tightly to her chest. “I’ve missed you my love.”

Rhaegar held himself stiffly throughout the family reunion and even through the formal greetings with Prince Oberyn and Princess Elia. He felt like he was in some sort of shock, or a sick nightmare that he was just waiting to go badly. Rhaegar smiled and responded when required of him but anyone who knew the prince even passably well could see he was deeply bothered. The group moved into the tent for a brief rest before continuing the last stretch toward Harrenhal. Rhaegar moved to follow them when a firm hand halted his steps. 

“Walk with me, my son.” This was it, this was when Rhaegar’s nightmare really started, he had no idea what on earth his father wanted but he’d be a fool to expect anything positive to come out of this. Father and Son walked in near silence for ten minutes with only Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur’s clanging steps for noise. 

 

“You are surprised by my new appearance.” It didn’t sound like a question and Rhaegar didn’t take it as one. The prince nodded, resisting the urge to let any nervous ticks show. “I mean no offense Father. I was simply caught off guard.” Aerys waved him off, his eyes having a level of lucidness that Rhaegar couldn’t help but be weary of. “Your sister was right, but babes usually are, with their unobstructed view of people. I must not be seen as some weak, old man. You think I am deaf to what they say of me, I am not.” Aerys turned blazing eyes to Rhaegar and the prince could feel himself shaking, his chest heaving. “They say I am The Mad King. I cannot say they are wrong, madness runs like fire in our house, but madness in some cases is simply too much knowledge. Too many signs you do not understand as a mere mortal.”

Rhaegar was terrified, his father had never acknowledged the moniker he’d been given and no one was foolish enough to say such things anywhere the king could hear them. Rhaegar had only been away from his father for a week, this level of change was more than just unsettling. “Ser Harlan passed in his sleep the day before we were set to leave.” Rhaegar jolted if only slightly, the Kingsguard had been an old man but not so old or ill that Rhaegar would’ve expected him to die anytime soon. “You have my deepest condolences father.” Aerys chuckled.

“I did not tell you that for sympathy Rhaegar. Harlan’s death was a sign. A sign of our downfall.” Rhaegar was getting ready to write his father off completely in his head when the king spoke again. “I know of the prophecy Rhaegar. It was the sole reason your grandfather made Rhaella marry me. There is a woman, an old woman, we will call her a friend of the family, who saw fit to pay me a visit recently.” The prince already knew who it was his father spoke of, but the location of her visit troubled him. 

“Aunt Jenny came to see you? In King’s Landing?” He was whispering but Aerys could feel the fear in his son’s voice. Aerys nodded slowly, gravely. “It is nearly time for the Long Night again.” Aerys’ voice dropped even lower. “We cannot afford discontent in our own house.” The look Aerys gave him was piercing; This wasn’t his usual ramblings of Rhaegar being a traitor, this was a perfectly sane man seeing that his son was planning to usurp his throne.

“I have seen and been told much my son. Just wait a little longer.” The king turned his eyes to the sky and let out a deep sigh that sounded like it came from his very bones. “I am mad Rhaegar. Jenny has given me a gift out of love for our house, but it will not last forever. I do not know how long my mind has truly, but I know once it is gone this time, it will never return.” Aerys turned sorrowful eyes to his son. “I will never be able to fix what has been broken between us, I will not try frankly. We need to strengthen our ties, bind the great houses to us. I will not bend on Shiera being Queen, but I will entrust you with finding a bride for your brother and a new Kingsguard. Think of this as a test Rhaegar, I don’t have much time, there is no room for a bad choice.” He seemed to appraise his son one final time. “I will not pass my curse to you, so I will not tell you what I’ve seen. Shiera’s birth was the first of many signs I did not see until Ser Harlan passed, thankfully my eyes were opened before it was too late. You will either be our salvation or our downfall Rhaegar, it is all on your shoulders.”  
.

Aerys walked away without another word, leaving Rhaegar gaping like a fish out of water at everything that just transpired. “Arthur.” Was all he’d managed to croak out even ten minutes after his father departed with Ser Gerold. 

His friend was at his side in an instant and Rhaegar had to wonder if Arthur had been there since Aerys left and Rhaegar had been too caught up to notice. “What in the seven hells was that Rhaegar?!” Both men knew to keep their voices low but that didn’t stop Rhaegar from wincing at the implied shout in Arthur’s tone. Rhaegar shook his head repeatedly; He wanted to tell Arthur that Aerys was just mad, that he was rambling again but his illness had taken a different form. Literally anything other than Jenny Of Oldstones with her heavily scarred skin and cryptic words had gone so far as to seek out King Aerys to warn him of not only the downfall of his house, but the coming of Long Night, that Rhaegar himself had feared for years. 

“I don’t know.” Even Rhaegar hated hearing the words come out of his mouth. Arthur huffed and as ungracefully as possible, simply dropped into a heap in front of the tree they stood near, his back against the bark. Rhaegar took a deep breath and settled himself next to him, checking no one was near before he rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “So for now, we are to assume that by some mystical power, your father has regained his wits.” Rhaegar didn’t respond, nodding his head just enough for Arthur to feel him move. “Are we on the same page with how we feel about this? Because I am personally more terrified than I’ve ever been in my life.” Rhaegar let out a laugh at the matter-of-fact tone Arthur took. 

“Finding Viserys a wife isn’t even a task. I’ll speak with Oberyn about making arrangements with Doran, we can take a trip some time.” Rhaegar’s voice trailed off. “I don’t understand any of this Arthur. He said Jenny gave him a gift, to warn him. How is any of this helping against the Long Night? The Long Night has nothing to do with my fathers madness.” Arthur shrugged, jostling Rhaegar’s head for a moment and the prince turned to glare at him. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Arthur chuckled. “For now, you should trust your gut. Your smart Rhaegar, smarter than I think you give yourself credit for. Aerys said this wouldn’t last forever, I think he just means to stay your hand until his mind is gone again. Better to fix what he can now than tell you all he’s seen and risk you losing your mind too, in my opinion. I truthfully have no reason to tell you to wait, other than a feeling. I don’t think your father is mad Rhaegar, not right now.” 

Rhaegar nodded in agreement. Although his father simply descending further into madness would make things much easier, no part of him believed his father was lying about meeting Jenny and the warning he was shown. Rhaegar’s voice dropped even lower, so quiet Arthur had to strain to hear him and the prince’s head was resting right next to his ear. “We keep our plans in place, especially the ones for Viserys and Shiera. I might speak with Elia about sending them to Dorne, they would be protected there. Even my father in his greatest madness would be able to do nothing if they were there.” Rhaegar paused, still trying to right his chaotic thoughts. “It’s only been a week Arthur…”

Arthur gently moved Rhaegar’s head and pulled his prince to his feet, placing one heavy gauntlet covered hand on the back of Rhaegar’s neck. 

“We’ve been through worse old friend. Trust yourself, we’ll make it out all right.” Rhaegar huffed, grabbing the larger man and pulling him into a one armed hug. There had been many times Rhaegar could think of even now, that Arthur’s go with the flow attitude, and complete and unwavering trust in Rhaegar, had been the only thing to keep the prince going. It seemed they were having another of those times. 

Both men turned toward the camp when they heard another trumpet go off and the people readying themselves to mount up. Arthur turned to Rhaegar, eyes open and expression ready for anything and Rhaegar thanked the gods for giving him people like Elia, and Arthur, and Jon to help set him right when he started to waiver out of fear. 

“Let’s go Arthur, Harrenhall awaits us.” He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so grave, but Rhaegar had a feeling it was appropriate for whatever was going to happen next. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The massive party made it to Harrenhal before the sun hit its highest point, they were apparently much closer to the God’s Eye than Rhaegar had originally thought they had been. Lord Whent was a model host, having made enough repairs and renovations to the gargantuan castle to accommodate most of the nobility that was arriving more by the day. The royal family occupied their own tower near the center of the castle grounds with more than enough room for all of them and then some. 

Aerys shocked them all by requesting Elia and Oberyn allow the Dornish girls to remain with Shiera and Viserys. “My little dragons have at last found companions worthy of them.” Aerys was actually smirking when he asked, a smile that eerily reminded Rhaegar of Oberyn’s own. “It would do our heart great joy for them to spend more time together.” Despite the conversation being primarily about Oberyn’s own daughters, Aerys’ eyes seemed glued to Princess Elia. 

Elia smiled sweetly, the slight tilt of her head the only indication that she was at all disturbed by Aerys’ rather strange behavior. “Of course Your Grace! We are deeply honored, the girls absolutely adore your children. They must be the most perfect babes I’ve ever seen Your Grace.” Aerys smiled and Rhaegar thanked the gods again for her. Aerys offered his arm to her and Elia took it, the king insisting on seeing the Dornish to their quarters while the girls had their belongings moved into the shared chambers Viserys and Shiera would be using.

Rhaella took a breath when Aerys left, reaching her slim hands out for Rhaegar while the septas took the children. “I’ve missed you dearly Rhaegar.” The prince grasped at his mother like he was a child again, all of his concerns seeming suddenly manageable now that Rhaella was here. “It’s only been a week Mother.” Rhaella pulled back, lightly smacking her sons arm as they both walked into the main sitting room connecting all their bedchambers and having a seat near the fire. “It has felt more like a year than a week. Much has changed.” Rhaella looked meekly at her hands folded in her lap, a light blush touching her face.

“How have you been? Are you alright?” Rhaegar was honestly afraid of the answer, as much as he loved Rhaella he’d been afraid in recent years of how much his mother seemed to simply bow to Aerys, no ounce of fight in her at all, just a grim acceptance of her fate that terrified Rhaegar. Rhaella smiled at him, “I am well, better than I have been in many years. Your father is...Different now.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper and Rhaegar was afraid of what would come next 

“He is my brother again.” Her voice was so low that Rhaegar couldn't be sure of what he heard for a moment. “He stays away from my bed, giving me the most basic of affection and the highest respect. I know not what has happened, but I cannot be upset about it.” Rhaella took her sons hands and Rhaegar could feel what one week of actual security had done for his mother. Rhaella hadn’t been gaunt the last few years, but she hadn’t been healthy either. After Shanti was executed, the Queen seemed to hide within herself at all times unless she was with her children. 

“Do you know what happened?” Rhaegar was curious about what his mother might have seen, hoping to find some sort of clue to the nature of his father’s current condition. Rhaella shook her head. “He went to the gardens in the middle of the night, I didn’t dare try to pry into what he was doing. I saw him once through my window, he seemed to be just...wandering for a while. He shut himself away for two days after that, when he came out he seemed like a different man. Everyone in the Red Keep was just waiting for something to set him off and it never came. We left to come here about three days after that.” Rhaegar nodded thoughtfully, he didn’t have anymore answers but Rhaella’s story seemed to line up as well as it could with Aerys’. 

Rhaegar took a deep breath, standing and pulling his mother to her feet with a smile. The prince would keep his plans in place for now and simply watch, this tourney would’ve been important for him regardless of his father’s mental state. Rhaegar had to show the great houses a glowing silver prince, with none of the ailments of the mind that plagued his father; and now that Elia was marrying, Rhaegar needed a new house to bind himself to when the time came. He felt his head throb as he kissed his mother and went off in search of his own rooms, they had a few hours until the welcoming feast and Rhaegar intended to take full advantage of that.   
Rhaegar was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lyanna Stark was angry, furious was the better word for it truly. Her brothers were currently setting up tents among all the bustle and excitement that a massive tourney would bring; While Lya herself was stuck pretending to be so interested in whatever Lysa was chattering on about because she’d been banished to the castle proper with the “other ladies”.

Yes, Lyanna was angry.

The women were currently getting an informal tour of the castle by Lady Shella Whent who Lyanna would have tried to like if she wasn’t so snobby, and if she didn’t dislike the woman’s nieces. She had tried to like Catelyn and Lysa, but Lyanna couldn’t deal with any woman who would so blindly trip themselves to please Brandon of all the men in the world, and Lysa was just too airheaded. The tour wasn't even half over and Lyanna was plotting how to avoid sharing quarters with the two ladies for the remainder of their stay.

Benjen would let me sleep there, even Ned might turn a blind eye if I’m quiet. 

“Did you say something Lyanna?” Three sets of blue eyes turned their attention to Lyanna and she silently cursed herself for not having better control about voicing her thoughts, she could only hope Lysa didn’t hear what Lyanna actually thought about her. 

“No, my apologies my lady. I am weary from all the travels.” The Starks had been one of the later parties to arrive, it being roughly only an hour until the feast to welcome them all and the Stark children had barely caught their breath. Though Lyanna was dreading the feast in part; Robert forced himself into her presence every time he caught sight of her and it was already wearing on her nerves. 

Lady Whent smiled tightly; She’d been turning her nose up at Lyanna since they arrived and Lyanna was astride a horse in leathers rather than in a wheelhouse. “Well, we shall have to cut this short, you need some time to make yourself more...presentable.” Lyanna tried to force a smile but she was sure it came out as more of a pained grimace. The walk to their rooms was rather quick from where they were, Catelyn and Lysa breaking off rather quickly to change their gowns and fret over the royal family being in attendance. 

Lyanna sat on the bed, contemplating just how bad it would be if she ran off to find her brothers now and thought better of it. They would likely be by soon to retrieve her for the feast and she was too irritated to fight with them now. She spared a glance to the two large chests in the corner containing her clothes and felt a spike of excitement shoot through her. Lord Stark had insisted on having new gowns made for his daughter for the occasion and while Lyanna wasn’t the type to be too concerned about pretty things, she was still a lady after all, she couldn’t stop her squeal of excitement when her father showed them to her. 

Sitting up so fast that she got lightheaded, Lyanna cracked open the first chest she reached and tried to tell herself she still wasn’t as bad as Lysa, no matter how fast her heart had started beating. 

“At least I’m not doing this for Robert.” Seemed more than enough to make Lyanna throw any further reservations out the window. 

A knock at the door and the announcement of a maid to help her dress left Lyanna between feeling grateful and outright offended that Lady Whent sent her. Once the girl introduced herself as Bethany, her kind eyes taking the sting out of any slight from Lady Whent, she seemed to only want to help Lyanna. Bethany had to be only a few years older than Lyanna herself and the older girl seemed like a professional, where as Lyanna couldn’t pull of more than one lone braid down her back. 

Bethany twisted and tied Lyanna’s hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck that left a good deal of hair framing her long face, a hairnet decorated with pearls to hold it all together. Bethany carried the conversation while she did Lyanna’s hair, talking about her mother and father and getting Lyanna to open up about her own life within a few minutes. The girls traded laughs and stories while Bethany braided and Lyanna was pleased to see how much they had in common despite their stations; She was by far the most tolerable woman Lyanna had met since leaving Winterfell. 

“That’s the gown you wanted to wear yes? You were admiring it when I came in.” Bethany was holding a glimmering silver gown in her arms, looking to Lyanna with barely concealed glee. Lyanna worried her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding subtly at Bethany. “You don’t think it’s too much do you?” Lyanna felt her nerves attack her with a vengeance. “I knew it was. I wish I could just wear this, it would be so much easier.” Lyanna flopped on her bed, knowing that the flimsy robe she wore wouldn’t even be ok to leave the room in but she was too proud to admit she was afraid. Lyarra Stark had died years before Lyanna ever would’ve needed advice on things like this and from what the sixteen year old remembered about her mother, Lady Stark wouldn’t have been much help anyway. 

Lyanna heard Bethany sigh but she still refused to move her arms from her eyes. When she peaked over, she realized with a start that Bethany had sat next to her, looking down at her patiently waiting for her to be done. “That gown is perfect for you my lady. Why would you think it’s too much?”

Lyanna huffed again, turning her face away. “I’m not like the southern girls here. I’m not all delicate and soft and pretty and I’ve never worn something so,” She could feel herself getting more upset and she nearly cursed. “So fancy before! I look like a boy, I won’t be a joke for Catelyn and Lysa!” Truthfully Lyanna hadn’t been worried overly much until she saw the way the women in Harrenhal looked at her when she arrived with her brothers; she’d heard the whispers about how terribly boyish she looked. Lyanna knew she was no great beauty, but it wasn’t until coming here that she realized she was barely passable compared to these women. 

Bethany actually looked sad, like Lyanna had said something to offend her. I’ve gone and scared off my one friend…She felt her eyes sting and bit her cheek hard enough that she tasted blood. 

“You said your mother passed?” Lyanna nodded, confusion covering her features. “Well, it’s a mother’s job to teach her daughter that she’s beautiful, at least that's what my mother told me.” Bethany reached up and hand, softly fixing the parts of Lyanna’s hair that her outburst messed up. “I think you’re one of the most beautiful ladies here.” Lyanna couldn’t hold back an eyeroll and Bethany chuckled. 

“You may not have what the other ladies have but I think that makes you better, not worse. I’ve never seen another woman that looks like Princess Elia Martell, and they call her one of the most beautiful ladies in the world. Everyone can have blonde hair like Lady Cersei Lannister, or blue eyes like Lady Catelyn and Lady Lysa. I’ve never seen a woman so pale with hair so dark, or eyes that look like steel. I’ve not known you long my lady, but you don’t seem the type to cower from giggling ladies in silk skirts.” Lyanna let herself laugh at that, yes, it did sound silly for her to be afraid of the other women, if anything they should be afraid of her.

“And you do not look like a boy. A boy with your face would be the prettiest man in the seven kingdoms.” Lyanna could almost picture it for a moment, herself as a boy. “I suppose your right…” Lyanna rolled her eyes again but couldn’t stop a laugh from spilling out before she finished her sentence. Bethany stood and held her hands out for Lyanna to grab, sweet smile still on her face. Lyanna let out one more sigh and placed her hands in Bethany’s feeling a little less like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. 

Bethany laid out the silver gown, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles and helping Lyanna into it after another five minutes of insisting she did not have the body of a nine year old boy. “You’re not even flat chested, you have more breasts than I did at your age.” Lyanna shot a pointed look at the older girls small chest. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Bethany threw her head back and laughed, giving only a shrug as answer. 

Once the last ribbon was tied Bethany took a step back to admire her work and nearly gasped, darting behind Lyanna to grab her shoulders and direct her to the mirror on the far wall. The she wolf felt tears in her eyes when she looked at herself. The dress hugged her perfectly, white lace laid under silver silk that was tight enough to give her the illusion of a chest, three white silk bands covered in howling wolves wrapped around from her waist to her hips, the sleeves wide and dragging towards the floor lined in dark grey, with white fur on her cuffs and bust line. Bethany had somehow managed to make the long face Lyanna often wished was different into something Lyanna could actually call pretty. Her long dark brown hair was pinned away from her face, but leaving enough free strands to make her grey eyes look as silver as her gown, her cheeks were flushed and her lips pouty and pink, likely from all her biting. 

“You look stunning my lady.” Bethany whispered and Lyanna was tempted to beg the girl to come with her to the feast. “You really think so?” Bethany smiled, more than happy to heap praise on a girl who likely hadn’t had a female companion for years. They heard a booming knock on the door before they could continue and Lyanna sighed, stomping as much as she could in her gown to the door and yanking it open. “Are you trying to pound the damned door down!” 

Brandon stood leaning against the door with a smirk on his face, blue eyes nearly glowing with amusement. Lyanna had to admit he looked nice, his dark hair was slicked back and he wore a blinding white shirt under a deep grey doublet with two snarling wolves on their hind legs facing off in a white that matched his shirt well. Brandon let out a low whistle, his eyes teasing but happy. 

“Well, well, well, little Lya isn’t such a tomboy now!” Lyanna blushed, twisting her hands as the itchy feeling in her stomach returned. She felt Bethany gently pull her back towards the vanity. “My Lady is not quite ready yet, Lord Stark.” Her words were polite but Lyanna could hear the reprimand in Bethany’s tone, now that Lyanna thought about it, Bethany might be older than even Brandon. Her brother cocked an eyebrow at Bethany and then at Lyanna’s reddening face, brushing past Lyanna to take a seat on the large bed, leaning on the headboard like he lived there. “I’ll wait.” 

Bethany took a calming breath, smiling at Lyanna and pushing her to sit in front of the mirror. “Ignore him my lady. Just look at you, I know you’re scared, but from what I know of wolves, they are as beautiful as they are deadly.” She pinched Lyanna’s cheeks to put some lasting color on her pale face before stepping back and motioning towards the door. 

Lyanna looked between Bethany and the door, her stomach in knots. The she wolf had never been around this many of Westeros’ nobility before much less wearing something so fancy, but Bethany was right, she had no reason to be so afraid of these women. Taking one more deep breath as if that would settle her stomach, Lyanna walked to the door before turning back to her brother. 

“Let’s go.”

 

The walk wasn’t too long but it felt to Lyanna like it took miles. Brandon had actually been there to escort Catelyn, Ned waiting with his arm out next to Benjen to walk with her to the feast outside the cluster of rooms Lyanna shared with the Tully sisters. 

“You look stunning Lya.” The smile on Ned’s face was genuine if not a little shocked at how different she looked compared to just a few hours ago. Lyanna thanked him, likely gripping his poor arm a little too hard while they walked behind Brandon who had both Catelyn and Lysa on his arm, Benjen trailing behind them. 

“Are you alright?” Ned’s forehead was creased and his brows furrowed and Lyanna had to force a smile around her nerves, she turned to him shaking her head. “I’m alright, just a little nervous is all.” But that wasn’t all and from the look on Ned’s face he knew it. Despite what Bethany said to her, Lyanna couldn’t help but feel like she didn’t belong here, that every servant they passed and even the very walls of the castle, knew she wasn’t like the other ladies and it terrified her. Ned raised her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles that Lyanna knew was an attempt to reassure her. 

“Worse case you can just ignore everyone, focus on getting to know Robert.” Brandon had a devilish smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows at Lyanna, only making her want to throw the shoes off her own feet at him. Catelyn had roses in her eyes as she stared at the Stark heir and Lyanna had to fight the urge to vomit. 

“Lord Baratheon is quiet handsome, I’ve heard he’s a fearsome warrior.” Lysa had stopped walking as she talked, hanging back to place her soft hands in Lyanna’s so she could gush over Robert. “You’re very lucky Lyanna, Lord Robert is the most charming man I’ve ever seen.” Even Catelyn rolled her eyes at that and Lyanna felt a small surge of affection for her future good sister. 

Lyanna knew they were all still going on about her engagement but couldn’t find it in her to even listen to the stupidity, Did they think she didn’t know how Robert was? That she hadn’t heard about his daughter in the Vale? Every time anyone brought up the upcoming wedding Lyanna wanted to scream; none of them seemed to care if she actually wanted the oh so charming Lord Robert. Lyanna slipped her arm out of Ned’s, reaching backwards for Benjen, even if he didn’t fully understand, she knew this was one brother who wouldn’t try to convince her how amazing Robert was. 

Benjen didn’t say a word, just turning his sympathetic eyes to Lyanna who knew she’d be able to do this so long as she had Benjen. She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, she knew they were close to the hall and time to panic was running out. Benjen stopped silently, glancing at the retreating backs of their brothers for a second before turning to Lyanna. 

“I’ll keep him away. At least I can try, if he’s too bad.” Lyanna shook her head. “There’s not much of a choice there, father would hear about it if I was too hard on Robert.”

“I don’t care, if you can’t take him anymore, tell me alright? We’ll figure something out, father can blame me.” He shrugged and Lyanna threw her arms around his neck for a quick hug. “Thank you Benjen.” She whispered, pulling away before they rushed to catch up. 

They were waiting just before the wide open double doors, obviously waiting for Lyanna and Benjen, who both smiled and muttered apologies before the group entered together.

 

Any nerves that Lyanna had managed to dispel came back tenfold. The room was absolutely massive inside, filled nearly to the brim with nobles in colored silks as they mingled amongst themselves. House Whent had gone all out for the occasion, dark wood tables lined the wall on either side of where they entered, large banners of the respective houses in attendance sat on the walls above the tables, Lyanna assumed they were a sort of seating chart but she couldn’t be sure. The head table sat on a large raised dias, heavily carved with something Lyanna couldn’t make out from here, four banners, much bigger than the rest, stood behind it; two for House Targaryen and two for House Whent. 

It felt like a monster was in her stomach, sucking up all the confidence she had before now. The banners for House Stark rested on the left wall between the banners of houses Tully and Baratheon. Lyanna heard Robert before she saw him, she turned her head and the two locked eyes, Robert’s cheeks already red from too much wine, his bright blue eyes slightly glazed. Lyanna tightened her hand on Benjen’s arm the closer they got to their table, Robert rising to roughly embrace Ned, nearly picking the smaller man up off the floor. Putting Ned down Robert turned his attention to Lyanna, his eyes dragging their way down her body in a way that made her skin crawl, she hoped it didn’t show on her face. 

“The Lady Lyanna, by the gods you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Under other circumstances she might’ve been flattered, isn’t that what she wanted, anyway? To be seen as a beautiful woman by these people? Now it just made her feel sick, and all Lyanna wanted to do was lock herself in her room with Bethany and her brothers and be around people that wouldn’t look at her like they were trying to peel her skin back. She gave Robert a small but hopefully sweet smile, Lyanna had never been the best at hiding her feelings, and took a seat between Benjen and Ned, wringing her hands beneath the long, wide sleeves of her gown. 

The feast hadn’t properly started yet and Lyanna was grateful; it was much easier to pretend she was simply in awe of her surroundings rather than the dread she actually felt. Feeling a hand cover her own through her sleeve, she started slightly, relaxing when she glanced to her left at Benjen, her brother was talking to Brandon about who knew what but she thanked the gods for him knowing her so well. With Ned in the Vale and Brandon in Barrowtown it had always been Lya and Benjen, they were the closest in age and Benjen was the only one of her brothers that never dared treat her the slightest different for being a girl. 

Lyanna bit into her bottom lip, knowing she was failing to hide the, in her opinion, rather sappy smile spreading across her face. She squeezed Benjen’s hand and he returned her smile with one of his own, Lyanna only allowed herself to look at him for a moment, knowing the stinging in her eyes would cause her to make such a fool of herself she’d never leave Winterfell again. Lyanna thanked the gods again when she heard a booming trumpet announcing the arrival of their hosts and the Targaryen’s, she dropped Benjen’s hand as they all rose to their feet, each person standing behind their tables with the banners of their respective houses representing them. 

Lord and Lady Whent entered first and despite the dislike Lyanna had for the woman, she had to admit they made a nice couple, smiling sweetly at each other and their guests as they walked the long aile between the lines of tables. Their daughter, who’s name Lyanna couldn’t recall but she was sure the girl was around her age, was escorted by Ser Oswell of the Kingsguard, his fearsome bat helm under his free arm. The king and queen entered next, Lyanna letting out a small gasp as she rapidly tried to match up the rumors she’d heard with the man walking into the room now. 

King Aerys was a handsome man, shoulder length hair slicked back from his face, his eyes bright and attentive, he held unto the arm of Queen Rhaella as if he feared she would break at any moment. The queen herself was like a fairy out of a story, a red gown the dark color of blood hung off her slight shoulders, she wore a bright smile as she glanced around the room, her deep purple eyes landed on Lyanna and the she wolf swore she could feel warmth in her very soul from Queen Rhaella. 

If possible the crowd feel even more silent when Prince Rhaegar entered. Lyanna herself was much more curious about the legitimized bastard sister he carried in his arms, they’d heard the scandal even in Winterfell, the whispers of a whore from the Summer Isles who’s given the king a purple eyed bastard that he killed half the court over. Lyanna suddenly pitied her, she was just a little girl when you looked at her and Lyanna felt herself connect to the child, neither of them would ever really be up to expectations. 

Rhaegar himself looked every bit a Crown Prince and the spitting image of his father. The prince was draped in the red and black of his house, the child in his arms as well as the silver haired boy Lyanna had missed trailing behind him, wore nearly identical outfits to him in their color scheme. Lyanna noticed the young boy, who could be none other than Prince Viserys, clinging to Rhaegar’s free hand, his eyes locked on the Dornish table across from Lyanna. 

The two families took their seats at the head table, Lord Whent turning to King Aerys with a bow, clearly giving him the floor to start the feast. The king inclined his head, placing a kiss on the hand of the queen and turning to address the crowd. 

“It is a true honor to be surrounded by the great and ancient houses who govern our beautiful lands. I want to extend my thanks to Lord Whent for organizing such a grand gathering of Westeros’ finest. My eternal thanks to the gods, it is no secret the trails my dearest Rhaella and I have suffered bringing our children into this world. I thank the gods for our Rhaegar, for our Viserys and our little Shiera. I pray all of you get to feel this great joy, and know I am with you for those who suffer as we did. I intend for this to be a occasion for joy, for binding us closer together for the wellbeing of our people.” The king seemed to smile at every single person in the room, possessing that same enrapturing quality that the queen had. “Enjoy great lords and ladies! This is a time for celebration!” The room erupted into nearly deafening cheers and Lyanna smiled when she saw the shocked looks on the faces of the young prince and princess, both trying to hide in the arms of their family. 

The food was served shortly after, Lyanna barely able to eat around her still uneasy stomach. She smiled when needed, feigning attention when Ned tried to facilitate conversation between Robert and herself. It felt like the courses themselves were lasting forever and Lyanna was counting down the moments until the dancing started, hoping that movement would settle her nerves. She allowed her eyes to wander about the room as she picked at her food, forcing herself not to stare at anyone too long, but nothing stopped those dark feelings of inadequacy to climb up her throat.

Thanks to the banners on the walls it was fairly easy for Lyanna to deduct who was who. Eyes trailing from the Targaryens Lyanna’s eyes immediately went to the Dornish table, her mind going back to what Bethany said about Princess Elia. The brown skinned princess was currently holding Princess Shiera, who was giggling in her lap, the two made a striking picture, Lyanna sucking in a breath looking at them. Looking around the rest of the room her eyes landed on a few notable ladies and taking in their features. The golden Lannister twins, Lady Cersei absolutely glowing, her seemingly effortless beauty making Lyanna feel a sting of envy. The Tully sisters next to her, classic Westerosi beauties in every sense of the word and Lyanna let out a sigh. 

Bethany was right, Princess Elia was stunning, and it was because of how different she looked to every other woman in the room. Princess Elia radiated the same sort of warmth that Lyanna felt from Queen Rhaella and it only served to make both women seem to stand above the entire room without trying. Lyanna herself possessed none of those things she knew, none of the easy grace and the soft features that turned heads the way the princess did. She understood Bethany’s point, there weren’t too many ladies that looked similar to Lyanna either, her skin a shade too pale and her eyes a color more alarming than pretty. 

 

Lyanna had always prided herself on being different; she wasn’t soft or flowery or some fawning maiden, but now she realized it was simply that there weren’t ever any ladies around when she was growing up. Lyanna had never had the chance to sit around sewing circles and gossip or fret with a sister or friend over what dress to wear. Now that she was surrounded by women who had lived their lives that way, Lyanna realized her differences didn’t make her stand out in a good way, it made ladies and servants alike turn their noses up at her. It caused Lyanna herself to try and blind herself to the whispers and the terrible things people said because she wasn’t like them. The Dornish let their women ride and fight just like the north but Lyanna could see from here that none of that had given Princess Elia the boxy form Lyanna had. 

The she wolf took a gulp of wine and forced her thoughts away, it wouldn’t do to be so jealous of a woman that hadn’t actually done anything to her. Lyanna knew she didn’t dislike Elia, it was more everyone else she hated.

Well, not hate. I just wish I knew what to do here…

 

Lyanna moved to refill her glass again when she caught sight of Robert near the Lannister table. He was leaning his large frame against the wall between two banners, shamelessly flirting with some pretty servant girl and Lyanna knew she needed to leave. She placed her hand on Ned’s shoulder, as Benjen had left the table while Lyanna wallowed.”I’m going for some air.” Lyanna made to rise the second she finished her sentence, Ned’s hand on her wrist stopping her. 

“Let me go with you. Or Robert-” He cut himself off when he glanced across the room, grey eyes darkening so fast Lyanna couldn’t help but smile at him. “I’ll talk to him Lyanna, he loves you I know he does.” She had to take a breath around her sudden frustration, this entire night was a disaster. 

“Why? Why bother talking to him? Robert doesn’t love me Ned, he doesn’t know me. Even if he did, love cannot change a man’s nature, and Robert’s nature is to be a bloody whore apparently.” It was boiling over, all her anger and frustration about marrying Robert, about being in the south, about not being as good as the other ladies, Lyanna had had enough and they hadn’t even been in Harrenhal a full day. Ned moved to speak, to defend his friend or calm her down she wasn’t sure but she would bet her left arm on the former, Ned was blinded by love of Robert. 

Lyanna raised a hand to stop him as she finally got out of her seat. “Don’t Ned, I cannot listen to you sing that oafs praises anymore.” Lyanna knew it was rude to storm off, barreling out of the doors and stomping loud enough that she could feel the eyes following her out the door. She took a deep breath when she was outside, staring at the God’s Eye in the distance and trying to calm herself down. 

I could run there, the Old Gods wouldn’t want me to be any different or try to marry me off to a man who will never keep to my bed alone.

Lyanna felt tears sting her eyes as she started walking, letting her fingers dance along the walls, still blackened in some places from the conquest, finally not caring if she ruined her gown in the dirt. A thought hit her suddenly and she picked up her skirts to jog toward the large temporary stables inside the walls where they kept all the nobleman’s horses. It didn’t take her long with the pace she kept, Lyanna’s face felt flushed and her breath coming in pants when she reached her horse. 

A chestnut colored mare that Lyanna adored, she gotten her as a nameday gift a few years ago and named her Arya for her fearsome grandmother. The horse huffed and beat her hooves against the ground in excitement the moment she spotted Lyanna and it made the girl smile. 

“Hello my love,” She cooed, walking closer to lace her fingers in Arya’s mane and hold her close, the very smell of the horse shaved off the edge on Lyanna’s emotions and helped her feel more grounded, like everything wasn’t so out of her control. She often found herself just talking to the mare, petting her softly while Lyanna ranted about whatever it was that upset her that day, she needed that now. 

“I’ll have to apologize to Ned, I didn’t mean to get so upset, I know it’s not his fault, not entirely anyway.” Arya nudged Lyanna with her soft nose, her own version of a shoulder to cry on. “If he loves Robert so much why can’t he marry him? Why do I have to be tied down to a man like that so everyone else can benefit from it?” Lyanna’s fingers tightened in Arya’s mane and she let the hot angry tears start to fall. “I want to be free, somewhere else. Somewhere where a girl can be as fucking rough as she wants to be and won’t be shunned for it. Where I can choose my fate, not my father, not Ned, not Brandon. Where men like Robert are called out on how disgusting they are and no woman is forced to deal with him.” Arya huffed causing more hair to spill from the net Bethany had so carefully placed it in and it made Lyanna laugh. 

“I do not think anyone gets to truly choose their own fate, Lady Stark.” Lyanna’s head whipped around staring at the entrance of the stables where Princess Elia stood with a gentle smile on the arm of Prince Rhaegar, another couple stood behind them that Lyanna couldn’t make out from this angle but she assumed they were just as important. Dropping her arms from around Arya’s neck Lyanna fell into what had to be the world’s least graceful curtsy, a quick shift of her ankle was all that stopped her from taking a tumble in the hay. Lyanna stayed as she was, eyes turned to the ground as she prayed to every god she could think of that she hadn’t done something to offend them already.

Lyanna heard footsteps and a soft hand touch her arm, she looked up into the bright smiling brown eyes of Princess Elia. “Stand up love, we interrupted you.” Lyanna straightened, too nervous to smile back. Elia cocked her head ever so slightly as she looked at Lyanna, the she wolf resisting the urge to fix her dress or her hair under the princesses scrutiny. “That’s a very beautiful gown Lady Stark, it suits you well, brings out your rather gorgeous eyes.” Lyanna felt her breath catch in her throat, her mouth open to respond but she couldn’t think of anything to say. “Not nearly as beautiful as you, Your Grace.” Lyanna wanted to kick herself, of all the things she could’ve said to the Princess of Dorne, none of them so embarrassingly showcasing that she didn’t even know how to take a compliment. 

Elia looked at her in a way Lyanna could’t place before reaching out to link their arms together. “Would you like to come with us? We’re not doing anything too bad, just a walk.” Elia giggled and Rhaegar rolled his eyes, amusement plain on his face. “Oh! By the gods Rhaegar how could you let me be so rude! Come Lady Stark, I’ll introduce you.” The prince had thrown his hands up as he walked out of the stables. “Yes, of course Elia it’s my fault you forgot to introduce this poor woman you’ve accosted,” 

Elia pulled Lyanna gently out of the stables and Lyanna didn’t dare pull away, she told herself that it was because she was surrounded by royals, but really she wanted more time around Elia, she’d bee curious about the woman since Bethany mentioned her. 

Lyanna found herself in a circle of some of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen. Prince Rhaegar stood on the other side of Elia, Ser Arthur Dayne next to him and a stunning olive skinned purple eyed woman at his side that Lyanna could only assume was his sister. A kind looking man who shared many a feature with Princess Elia stood off to the side in the same Kingsguard armour Ser Arthur wore. 

“Well, it feels silly but I am Elia, this is Rhaegar, next to him is Arthur and the beautiful creature with him is my dear friend Ashara. And you?” Lyanna must have looked as confused as she felt if the look in Elia’s eyes was anything to go by. “If I have to feel stupid pointing everyone out then you do too.” Her smile was playful and Lyanna couldn’t help but feel a measure of giddiness. 

“Umm, I guess I’m Lyanna Stark..” Ashara cocked her brow at Lyanna smirking. “You guess? Well I must say I am disappointed Lady Stark, I was told the she wolf of Winterfell was a force to be reckoned with. As comfortable in leathers as a dress and as beautiful as she is strong. Not a woman for guessing herself.” Ashara’s deep purple eyes held a knowing look in them and Lyanna felt herself get defensive, like Ashara could see down to her soul. 

“I’m sure what you’ve heard is more along the lines of me being a boyish boor of a girl who can barely display proper manners. I’ve heard just as many whispers Lady Ashara.” She’d truly meant to say something mean, maybe witty, but the moment she opened her mouth, all the frustration she’d felt with the people here was what came out. 

“Oh I know exactly what they said my lady, but I also know how to pick the truth out of the slander.” Ashara scoffed, eyes turning to Elia. “I mean ask our princess here, they throw mud on the name of Dornish women because they do not understand us. I simply assume it is the same with you.” 

Lyanna felt her eyes widen and while she still couldn’t decide if she liked Lady Ashara or not she couldn’t fight the grin on her face. “Well Rhaegar, I’ve given away my arm so you’ll have to walk behind us, I still intend to get some exercise.” Elia tightened her hold on Lyanna and made to walk towards the side gate facing the Gods Eye, Lyanna followed, once more taking in the rather breathtaking view of the large lake through the gate. 

Rhaegar came around to Elia’s other side, his long legs easily catching up and he placed Elia’s free hand on his arm. Elia turned to Lyanna, her eyes bright enough to be there own source of light. “So Lyanna, why don’t you tell me and Rhaegar all about why you were so upset?” Lyanna’s eyes shot between Elia and Rhaegar, both of whom were simply watching her patiently, as if they expected her to lash out over the question. 

 

“I..I wasn’t..” Rhaegar placed his hand on Elia’s to stay her next statement. “I think we can both guess why she’s upset Elia, likely the exact same reason I am.” Dark purple eyes turned to Lyanna. “We heard a sniffle or two when we got close to the stables, it wasn’t hard to figure out it was you. We saw you leave and we heard you talking.”

Elia rolled her eyes. “Might as well tell her we saw Robert and his disrespectful pawing as well. We know exactly why you left, my brother would’ve tried to kill a man for less. I simply didn’t want to seem too pushy.” Lyanna felt her heart pick up; would these finally be people that saw Robert as she did? That understood it was simply who he was as a person. 

Lyanna heard Rhaegar’s disappointed sigh. “My cousin has his...less than favorable behavior.” Lyanna was just meeting Prince Rhaegar and even she could tell that he was holding a lot back when it came to his opinions of how Robert acted. “I am sorry my lady, I cannot imagine how you feel.” Lyanna shook her head, letting out a chuckle that Rhaegar thought she was nursing a broken heart. 

“Robert is the one who shouts false declarations of love, I will not pretend to more than tolerate him if I do not have to.” Elia gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her arm as she did so. “You’re just betrothed, you are not yet Lady Baratheon, as I’ve told my darling Rhaegar here, anything can happen if the gods will it.” Lyanna heard another sigh and glanced in Rhaegar direction to see a look of pure frustration on his face and Lyanna opened her mouth before she realized. 

“Is it because the king wants you to marry your sister? The child?” Rhaegar started only slightly, Elia’s hand slipping from his arm as he fell behind. When he recovered he moved instead to Lyanna’s free side, she supposed he wanted to look at her when he called her a nosey brat. Instead he took a deep breath, looking to Lyanna with something like gentleness in his eyes. “I supposed if anyone could understand a betrothal they didn’t want it would be you.” He let out a humorless chuckle, offering his arm. “Yes, that's exactly why. My father announced my engagement to Shiera a few minutes after you left. Everyone applauded and seemed so happy about it, but I was holding my future wife in my arms and all I wanted to do was tell them how wrong they were to want me to do this. Seven hells, I’ve been trying to convince my father how outrageous this idea is for three years.” 

Lyanna let out a gasp, her eyes going to Elia to gauge her reaction, but all she found was a sad expression directed at Rhaegar. “You’ve been engaged to Princess Shiera since she was born?” Rhaegar nodded, then seemed to think about it for a moment.

“Not since she was born, she was almost a year old when the plan was made.” Elia’s hand on her arm brought Lyanna back around. “Like I said, I’ve been trying to keep our princes hopes up for a while.” Lyanna had heard rumors of course, but it wasn’t until the Starks were heading to Harrenhal that Lyanna had heard anything about the crown prince marrying his young sister. 

 

“So what’s your plan? Wait it out and hope things change?” Lyanna stopped walking, freeing both her hands ad simply staring at the stars. “Robert is not a child, I don’t have time. We’ll be married within the year, at least that’s what everyone is hoping for. Get my marriage and Brandon’s out of the way in one go.” Lyanna chuckled, meeting the eyes of both royals. “I should get back. Thank you, Your Graces, for trying to make me feel better. It means a lot.” She took one more breath, turning to head back and seeing a small cluster about 50 from her where Ser Arthur stood with his sister and Prince Lewyn and Lyanna resolved to give the group a wide berth. 

Lyanna felt Prince Rhaegar grab her wrist before she could walk off. “I know it’s not fair, I understand, I swear I do. It might feel like you have no options, but Elia is right, we cannot wallow forever.” Lyanna knew he meant well and from the look in his eyes she could see he was trying to convince himself just as much as her. “If you see any of my brothers..”

“We will tell them we escorted you to your rooms ourselves. Take as much time as you need.” Lyanna took one last look at Elia’s smiling face before walking away, leaving all her hopes in the dirt with the royals. “It was an honor to meet you Lady Lyanna.”

Prince Rhaegar’s voice sounded sad but sincere, a sound that Lyanna heard in her ears as she readied herself for bed. She supposed if anyone could understand her it was Prince Rhaegar, being forced to marry a sister nearly 18 years your junior wasn’t a walk in the gardens either. 

Lyanna surprisingly slept well that night, feeling much more comfortable and praying to the gods she could spend some more time with Elia and Rhaegar


End file.
